Ice to Fire
by simplydoitbest
Summary: Dramione. His life is hurling towards the inevitable. He was taught to hate her , could he get away with lusting after her?  What happens when they begin to fall for eachother at the worst possible time, some smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ideas the characters, and the world belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Haven't written in a very long time so I'm a little rusty and it's my first Harry Potter attempt.

Hermione felt a rush of emotions flow into her as she was paired with the one and only Slytherin ferret boy Malfoy. I mean he was great when it came to making potions so her grades wouldn't suffer, which of course was the most important thing to her. They had to conjure up seemingly every potion under the sun. It was going to be difficult and would take several months and lots of hard work. The hardest of all being that they had to be slightly civilized towards each other, he absolutely hated her and she absolutely hated her.

"Ugh." She groaned to herself internally as he walked towards her desk looking at her as if she was something he had just scrapped off of his shoes. She always tries not to let it bother her, but somehow she was always kept up at night with thoughts of him. He was horrible of course, without a doubt the most hated person in her mind. He was a slimy git. Although there was always something about him that made her wonder, he had this icy exterior beneath his good looks. She mentally slapped herself across the face.

"Good looks? What am I saying I'm going insane. Just plain barking mad." A loud thump drew Hermione out of her thoughts. Malfoy had slammed her book closed.

"Granger do you plan on doing anything or are you just going to sit there all day looking ugly and stupid?" He said with his trademark sneer.

"You know Malfoy I don't want to be paired with you anymore than you want to be paired with me. Ok? So just do us both a favor and let's try and get through this with as little eye contact and words as possible." He didn't hear a word she had said. He was too busy checking out her figure, boy had she grown up. For a filthy mudblood that is. She had become rather perfectly shapely he could tell even through her school robes. Perfectly ample chest down to her tiny waist and amazing hips. "Oh Merlin her hips."

"No matter how long you stare at me I'm not going to disappear and I'm still going to be your partner ferret."

"Do you always have to speak with that know-it-all tone?"

"Only when speaking to you because all past knowledge has led me to believe that you know nothing."

"Right that's why I have matching marks to yours you little miss perfect."

"Awww and did daddy buy you those marks? Or did he just threaten people with his scary voice?" She said in the best baby voice she could make sound as condescending as wizardly possible. As he smirked and quickly fired back,

"Did your newly sprouted tits assist you in all your fabulous Gryffindor achievements Granger?"

He instantly knew he'd hit a nerve he saw her body tense and her cheeks flush with a crimson red. Oh he loved that reaction from her and he knew he made them the brightest red they could ever be. Only he could get that reaction. He continued playing with her and her reactions.

"Did your mouth get you all those points?" he smirked. He watched as she got rock solid in her stance but he knew she was squirming on the inside.

"Come on Granger tell me who ya got on your knees for?" he moved closer to her. He loved working her up.

"You are disgusting." She whispered ferociously at him. She quickly gathered her things as class had ended and she had gone within seconds.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who read.

Hermione had managed to avoid Draco successfully at least for the time being. She knew she would have to deal with him eventually of course. She kept replaying his teasing comments in her head. They were on a loop, every word that sprang from his smirk. She remembered his eyes locked on her as he drifted away from his normal insults towards things in a way that were much more for lack of a better word intimate. She had always been secretly fascinated by his eyes. Wide hoops of steel with specks of blue; the kind of blue the ocean looked like after a storm. His exterior was always so icy, cold like a chiseled marble Adonis. She would never let anyone know that she thought of him so often, or exactly where her thoughts would drift sometimes. "I wonder if he ever thinks of me, at all?" she thought aloud. "What am I thinking of course he does, new ways to torture me." She slammed her book cover down in frustration.

Draco had made his way to the Room of Requirement after messing with Hermione. It was one of his favorite things about being at Hogwarts. He had never actually insulted her the way he had today. The truth is he had always found her attractive. He could never admit that to himself, he buried it away in insults. He doesn't allow his feelings to control him. He does what he has to do, what he is told to do. He acts as he is supposed to act, a Malfoy. He knew he could never have her. Not willingly, certainly not openly. If she ever caught a look at his lower left arm she would hate him. That is hate him more. The only thing he has is teasing her, playing with her. He knew he could get a reaction out of her like no other, and he liked that feeling, he liked it a lot. He pictured her face as he had commented on her as a sexual being. He knew she was a virgin and a prude no doubt. He watched as her blush pink lips tightened as she bit at the inside. No doubt she was trying with all her might not to give him the reaction he so desired. "God I love playing with her." His words echoed against the large expanse of the room.

"Hey Mione!" Ginny exclaimed as she saw her working on some spells in the courtyard. "Can I sit here?"

"Yeah sure Gin." her mind still on the incident with Malfoy.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing…well Malfoy."

"Oh Merlin what about him what did he do now?"

"Well insulted me."

"I'll call the prophet straight away." Ginny chuckled.

"No not like me being muggleborn or a bookworm."

"Ok then what was it?"

"Well he sort of um ya know commented on my body not mean comments but objectifying. He might have suggested I did certain things to get my grades."

"Suggested what?"

"Well let's just say he insinuated I'd give oral presentations?"

"I'm sorry?" Ginny replied with a look of confusion.

"_Oral_ presentations." Hermione repeated with a glare.

"Oh! Well you do know he has quite the reputation. Slytherin sex God and such but I wouldn't think too much of it just another way to mess with you." Ginny said calmly.

"Did you say Slytherin sex God?"

"Well yeah I've heard things."

Hermione raised an eyebrow Ginny wasn't one to listen to rumors and hold them as true often.

"Ok , ok so I've heard _a lot _of things."

"Oh such as?"

"Hmm well apparently he's just amazing in bed, and of course he's rather well equipped, basically just a hot hot lay."

"Wow that's certainly more than I've ever needed to know, thanks." Hermione got up and quickly retired to her favorite spot in the library, leaving Ginny to think she had embarrassed Hermione with her talk of Malfoy's supposed sex God status.

Hermione was actually most surprised to hear the word hot in association with Malfoy. Yes she thought her was good looking and built but any association with warmth seemed odd in conjunction with the boy who had always seemed so cold. He was intriguing her more and more but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She just hoped that he would leave those comments for the many women he's apparently bedding.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Review please!

The next day in potions class Hermione and Draco were working on that day's assignment. He was working silently Hermione noticed he looked very focused but somehow it didn't seem to be on the task at hand.

"Something on your mind?" Hermione asked cautiously. She seemed to have awakened him from some trance.

"Hmm? Um what's that?" Draco responded perplexed.

"I asked if something was on your mind." He looked her in the eyes for a brief moment, and then quickly turned away.

"No nothing just drifting off I suppose." His tone was as frigid as the Arctic.

"Oh, ok." She decided she shouldn't press too much. "It's not like we're friends or anything. Sorry I asked." She had now turned her head so far down her chin was to her soft chest.

He hadn't meant to be rude. While he did enjoy playing with her and teasing her, it would surprise people to know that he didn't want to really and genuinely hurt her.

"Look I'm sorry to come off so curt Granger…just stuff on my mind."

"Did you actually just apologize to me?" she asked in shock.

"Yes I did. But don't get used to it ok. I must be getting sick or something." He mentally flogged himself for going all mushy. The only interaction he allowed to be remotely pleasant with her was when he thought about her figure, and mind you this was always in his mind. He wished he could have one night with her in his bed. There weren't many girls that he actually thought of as impossible to attain. She would truly be a conquest. He had never had to conquer a woman to get them out of their panties. He was aggressive, yes. That was his personality. Girls usually give in without any hesitation at all. He had often wondered secretly to himself if he could get her to bend to his will. Have those long brown slightly golden soft curls wrapped up in his hands, her soft milky white skin writhing underneath him. He wondered how she tasted, every inch of her. He wondered how her lips would feel on his, trailing down his body, wrapped around his hard member.

"Why are you starring at my lips?" she asked utterly confused.

"Oh… I'm just wondering if you have any leftover cum on them from the last exam Granger." He quickly covered his lapse in control over himself and his thoughts. He was usually always in complete control.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked at him.

"Why so shy princess? You clearly have a talent for head. All those A's you've got under your belt."

"Listen Slytherin sex God." She said with complete sarcasm, but instantly she regretted her words.

His trademark smirk slid across his face. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing ferret."

"No, no I believe you just called me Slytherin sex God." He watched in delight as she turned a deep shade of red. "So you've heard some things have you Granger? That have you slightly interested as to whether they're true or not I gather?" He let out a deep sexy laugh. "Amazing."

"I may have heard some things. Things that made me laugh with disbelief." She replied never giving him eye contact.

"Oh really, disbelief? Is that your way of saying you'd like to find out for yourself? Well don't flatter yourself I clearly don't need to prove anything, because apparently as you said I'm known as the Slytherin sex God."

"Like I would ever touch you Malfoy, you hate me, and I certainly hate you." She said the words as quickly as she could think of anything to say in this moment. He detected her nerves.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself little miss perfect?"

"God that smirk," She thought to herself as she looked up at him.

He took the golden opportunity to mess with her. He leaned down so that his full lips would graze her ear, tucked back a single soft curl and whispered, "I assure you I'm deserving of that title Granger." He traced his hand down her side to grab her hip as he felt her body give in slightly to him. "I could make you swallow that Gryffindor pride and beg for me, I could have you moan my name over and over again in ecstasy."

Her body was betraying her mind. She had never had that happen before. She was always levelheaded and in control. She hung on his every word. He backed away after his last remark she looked over at him as he was leaving he shouted back at her, "And that's on an off day."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I love that people are enjoying reading. I went to see the last movie with my boyfriend and it was amazing! He made fun of me throughout almost the entire thing because I was so emotional; sue me I've been hooked since I was 7. It was truly amazing and I loved it. Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope anyone who's reading to let me know their thoughts I appreciate them.

She was walking around in a daze, just who did he think he was? Well clearly he knew exactly who he was; the Slytherin sex God. She kept beating herself senseless in her mind. How could she say that to him? How could she let herself be curious about him in that way? That effect he had on her just moments ago. She had never felt the way she just felt under his touch. It was firm but had a certain tenderness to it she couldn't put her finger on. She knew that she should find everything he taunts her with as vile trash. Isn't that how he thought of her as trash? Something he felt superior to. But then why had he apologized to her for being curt? None of his actions were making any sense. She couldn't figure him out. She, Hermione Granger, couldn't figure something out. She could figure everything out, everything. But Draco he was different utterly frustrating, yet somehow alluring. It's not like there is a book on arrogant sexy gits who think they can play with people just for sheer amusement. How could she figure him out how? She asked herself again and again.

Meanwhile, Draco was so pleased with himself for playing with her so successfully. He really liked this new facet to their relationship. It was nothing serious. Nothing he couldn't play off as just simply finding a new way to torture her. Plus, he gained satisfaction in a private corner of his mind. A corner that wanted her, really wanted her. He made a mental note to be eternally grateful to whoever had let slip his reputation, even if they turned out to be a Gryffindor. Watching her blush at his actions made him want her even more. He wanted to conquer her. He wanted her body writhing underneath him. He wanted his name to come out of her rosy lips in a loud moan of pleasure that he was responsible for. He was sure of himself when it came to dealing with women, his reputation was indeed true, and he did believe every word of what he had said to her. But he didn't know how to get her. He didn't know if he could get her. He could never have her as he truly wanted. But maybe he could defend a one off, if anyone had to know in the first place. She was the ultimate challenge. If his mind was on her then everything else seemed to quiet down. If only for a moment, "Merlin am I actually considering this?"

"Considering what mate?" Blaise's voice had snapped him out of his deep thoughts about her.

"Uh, nothing." His mind was too tired to come up with a convincing response.

"Now we both know you're a better liar then that man, what's up? You've been acting weird. It's not you know." He said while motioning to Draco's left arm.

"No! For fucks sake! Stop with that!" he sneered to make sure his point got across. "Like I don't get enough of that Blaise, I am fine."

"Ok I'm sorry mate look call me gay or whatever but I worry, I don't like this stuff."

"What choice do we have? I've never had one, especially not now." He exchanged a glance at his friend who looked completely vacant of emotion.

"You've got it the worst I wake up and thank Merlin my last name isn't Malfoy."

"Charming." He scowled.

"You know what I mean. But look if it's not you know what bothering you, what is it?"

"Women problems."

Blaise started laughing hysterically, "Bullocks. I know your little nickname just as well as all the girls in Hogwarts do."

"Yeah well I'm not making them all run their mouths am I?" He asked his friend.

"No, I think you have other uses for their mouths from what goes around school."

"Funny." He smirked. "Still you know what I mean."

"You could fuck any girl here mate, well except for maybe Granger." He let out a small chuckle clearly joking at the thought of Draco even trying.

"It is fun to make the prudish innocents squirm though." Draco played along hoping to gauge his friend's thoughts without revealing his true intentions.

"Agreed, but Granger she's a whole other level. She has gotten hot though, and my dick can't tell the difference between pure and mud. I reckon I'd have ago at her for a night, if I wasn't bloody scared she'd hex me if I got within four feet of her"

Draco laughed as he felt a pang of something he'd never felt before, it was foreign to him.

"You seem to have a way with her, really get under her skin don't you? And hey it's those angel in control ones that are hard to break, all the more fun. They like the aggressive stuff I think it gives them an excuse to abandon their rules or something. I think Granger will certainly leave Hogwarts as prude and cherry as she came in though."

TBC Review please


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all those who seem to be enjoying the story, and special thanks to those who r&r.

He was now sitting in his bed. His earlier conversation with his friend seemed a million miles away. He was agitated at himself for even bringing up _her_. He wondered if Blaise had seen through his façade to what his true thoughts were. He doubted it. He keeps them hidden, even from himself, he always did. He never slept much anymore. No! He slammed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop his train of thought. He knew what was keeping him up at nights, he knew all too well. He wouldn't allow his thoughts to go there, not yet anyway. He was going to attempt to slow his impending fate anyway he could. He knew it was a losing battle, but what other choice did he have? He was completely against the wall. Why couldn't he be in control of his life for one minute? He resented everything about his current predicament. He knew he needed to get some sleep, he allowed his thoughts to wander anywhere but his chosen fate. As he lay in his bed the beautiful deep green bedding with the black and silver frame engulfing him. He allowed his thoughts to go to her. He had made up his mind he could no longer just play with her. Oh how he wished he could just carry on with only that simple pleasure he had always gotten from that. He had no idea how this way going to turn out, but then again he knew he didn't have much if anything to lose after this year was over. He had this feeling as if everything around him was slowly slipping away, he was becoming vulnerable. Not a quality his current situation needs. He was always more vulnerable than he allowed people to see. His soul was ripe and for the taking the second he was born, and it was. It was taken, his life was never his own. He found that out rather quickly. His mind drifted off to sleep.

"_Potter doesn't seem to be interested in my friendship though father."_

"_Well of course why would he the way you behave sniveling little brat. I should have known better than to ask you to do something worthy of the last name I so generously bestow upon you. Simple fucking task, gain his trust. You're my son." The tall blonde man sneered down at the young boy of eleven._

"_I tried telling him about the weasleys though father, just like you said! But-" The young boy pleaded. The tall snarling man cut him off in anger._

"_But what failed to deliver on yet again another simple task Draco."_

"_He was already friends with one!"_

_The man growled, "Who else?"_

_The blonde boy looked up at his father with confusion._

"_Dear Merlin you're dumb who else has the Potter boy made friends with?"_

"_This girl Hermione." The boy offered quietly he had grown to envy the girl she was smart and bold from what he had seen._

"_House?" The man demanded._

"_Well she's in Gryffindor." The boy offered._

"_Wonderful, last name?" The man sneered down at the young blonde boy who was almost his spitting image._

"_Granger." The little boy stated with confusion as to why his father needed this information._

"_I don't know any wizard families by that name. She must be a filthy little mudblood!" The man spat out the last word as if he had tasted something bad and needed to get the taste out of his mouth._

"_A what?" The boy asked._

"_Someone who is born to muggles and has magical powers, these children are a disgrace Draco. They are trying to take over our world. They are the scum of the wizarding world. Magical learning should be kept within all magic families. It is bad enough most of our world is now half blood. There is a reason you were born Draco, trust me you shall find out soon enough, but in the meantime you must act a certain way. You have to trust everything I say. You must obey me. You must hate this girl and anyone like her. You my son are a pure blood slytherin. You are better than her and all those like her. Any chance you get you must make her place known; make her feel less than you because she is." The man said this all to his boy without ever breaking eye contact, even to blink._

"_But father," The young boy hesitated "I-I well she's really smart and she has these eyes they remind me of chocolate." SMACK._

_The boy was struck hard across his face with the top of his father's walking stick. He fell straight to the ground with a loud thud. _

"_Don't you ever say anything like that again! Were you not listening to everything I just said? You would bring disgrace upon your mother and me. Not to mention much much worse if things go how I hear they're going to come the next few years."_

Draco awoke that morning; his mind always failed him in his sleep. It would relieve childhood memories. Not exactly the happiest of dreams. He was a strong willed young man, but when it came to certain things he always felt powerless. He always assumed that's why he felt the need to be so strong in every other aspect of his life, because he was forced to be so weak in those. He controlled what he saw that he could control, even if he wasn't in control of his own life. He would be control of his new conquest. He would have this final thing, perhaps the memory of finally doing something he knew he wanted , on a carnal level of course, would help him in the rest of his planned out to be miserable life.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Read & Review.

The same night as Draco's mind was haunted as he searched for sleep Hermione lay awake in her bed. She was consumed with thoughts of the blonde Slytherin. She was confused about her feelings towards him; if she was being honest with herself she was always confused when it came to feelings and Draco Malfoy. She had never told anyone but she had a crush on him their first year at Hogwarts. He was very attractive, still is. It was before she had even known what a mudblood was and he didn't even tease her that year. He was smart and confident, unlike so many of the other boys at school, including her two best friends. Then things changed, as they so often do in life, for the worst. He would never reciprocate her childhood crush. He would never even be her friend. He felt as if she was dirty. This hurt her more than anyone could tell. As the years went on she grew to have some understanding of why Draco was the way he was. She met his father, and she realized that he was breed to hate her. She now understood that Draco's life was perhaps a bit more complicated and difficult than anyone else knew, or cared to find out. She grew to feel sorry for him, in the privacy of her own thoughts of course. His actions this morning only served to make her thoughts about him more complicated than ever. She had long since discarded any romantic feelings for him, but the way he made her feel today. "Bloody hell." She said aloud as she reached up her hands to her eyes, a feeble attempt at making her mind forget how sexy she found him. She became very frustrated. The things he said to her, and how she felt when he was saying those things to her. His sexy smirk danced across her mind. She swore she could still feel his big strong hand on her hip. She had no idea how to behave around him anymore. She was attracted to him; physically she was brave enough to admit that, to herself. But she knew she would never do anything about it. She was certain that he would never do anything accept torment her in any way possible. She had to remember to keep her cool when it came to him. She hoped she could.

She made her way to the great hall for breakfast, hoping she didn't look too bad, she didn't get a wink of sleep. Her thoughts of Draco wouldn't stop, and she feared were her mind would go if she relinquished control to sleep. To make matters worse she knew she couldn't talk this out with one of her friends, they would never understand.

"Hey Mione." Ron offered to his friend as she sat down to eat.

"Morning Ron." She tiredly offered.

"You ok?" He asked concerned, "You look really tired."

"Didn't get much sleep at all." She said through a yawn.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"No I'm ok really, you know what I think I'm going to try and get some shut eye before I have to go to potions and deal with Malfoy. I'm gonna head back up to the dorms." With that she got up and left her friend to scarf down his food. She needed her rest if she was going to put up with _him_.

She slept for the two hours before she had to get up and make her way to potions. She made her way into the classroom not knowing what to expect from Draco today. She saw him sitting at their desk looking devilishly handsome. She wondered to herself if Draco Malfoy was the reason for that particular adverb-adjective combination. She sat down onto her stool.

"You're late." He said cockily.

She looked over at him as she furrowed her brow, "By like ten seconds. And who are you to talk anyway you skip more classes than you attend."

"Feisty Granger I like it." He said with a smirk. "I assure you Granger I find much better and more pleasing activities to do when I skip classes. Would you like to find out?"

She laughed nervously "Very funny. I would never skip, and certainly not with you and most definitely not to do anything you are currently implying." She rambled on as she felt her cheeks get hot. She got up some courage, "Besides why would you pure-blood brain deign to entertain thoughts of you and me… in t-that way."

"Well first off it not my brain that would be involved, and second my dick can't tell the difference between mud and pure. Luckily for you." He then made a mental note to thank Blaise.

"Well my brain can tell the difference between nice guy and scum bag." She countered.

"I'm not interested in your brain Granger I've got my own and it far superior to yours." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm interested in what's between your thighs Granger, you know that thing that I'm almost certain I made wet during our last class." He slipped his hand underneath the desk and ran it up her thigh.

She quickly pushed it away her face as red as her cheeks now. She stared at him and he couldn't tell what mix of emotions she was feeling right now.

"That's ok Granger I like a challenge. We'll continue this after class, that's a promise."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed. **

"_That's a promise."_

His words haunted her. She spent the rest of her class being a nervous wreck. She was sure she looked as if she was about to get hit by a train at King's Cross. He watched her intently, as if he was scrutinizing her every mood. His eyes on her made her feel like she was melting, like a snowman on the sun. She felt his stare on her every second as it moved down her body, and then slowly back up. She felt as if she was up for auction and she was the object of his desire. Her Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor, the book worm, the know it all, and of course most importantly to him the _**mudblood**_. The way Draco was acting unnerved her because she didn't know how to react to anything he was doing to her. And she was trying to fight the way her body reacted to him.

Just then the sound of his voice drowned out any thought that was forming in her mind. "Professor may I be excused? I'm not feeling too well."

"You may Mr. Malfoy, Surely Ms. Granger will catch you up later." Professor Slughorn said in his usual hurried tone.

A wave of relaxation fell over Hermione as she watched the tall blonde disappear through the classroom door. "So much for his promise." She whispered triumphantly to herself. Perhaps he finally got bored with this whole sexual harassment thing he had going on. But then again when did he ever get tired of getting her worked up. She decided she should focus on something else now that she could finally relax.

He sat in an empty classroom, waiting for her. He knew he had to catch her off guard otherwise getting close enough to kiss her would be utterly impossible. Her stubbornness almost matched his, but he relished that. He knew she would be tough to break, and he loved that. She had looked so relieved the second he left that classroom. He had sent her mind running wild, he loves seeing her like that. Ruffled, confused, and he knew she was turned on, if only a little. Not that she would admit that to herself. Throughout that entire remaining class period he knew she was thinking of a way to fight her body's reactions towards him. For once he would let Hermione Granger's mind win.

As class ended she gathered up her things making a quick mental note of what she needed to tell Draco, he was her partner after all, and made her way out of the classroom. She was walking pleasantly through a mostly abandoned hallway on the way to the Great Hall when suddenly a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What the bloody-" She was cut off mid-sentence by his lips crashing upon her as he forced her up against a wall his hands clenching to her hips. He felt her petite hands work their way up to his chest in a feeble attempt at pushing him off. "Malfoy, stop!" She managed snake her lips away from his incredibly full soft lips. "Have you lost your mind?" She stared into his silvery blue eyes and for a second her knees betrayed her and went weak, allowing her body to relax into his strong arms and chest that now engulfed her. As she did this he smelled her hair, the scent intoxicated him like white roses. He had to have her rosy lips entangled with his this moment.

He again crashed his lips upon her aggressively and he felt her begin to kiss back. She felt his arrogant yet devastatingly sexy smirk across her lips. She couldn't believe she was kissing him back but he felt so good, so utterly alluring. She felt herself wanting more. He heard a small moan come from her and the sound was like music to his ears. He lightly bit her lower lip and then trailed his tongue across it seductively. He quickly moved his wet lips to her ear.

"I knew I could make you moan for me Granger." He whispered huskily. "And I'm just kissing you."

The sound of his voice brought her brain back into the mix once again as she slapped him across the face. He laughed.

"I love to play rough Granger." As he said this he took the hand she had used to slap him and held it above her head, his other hand moving beneath her jumper. She felt her body again betraying her mind as she felt a warmness between her thighs begin to grow; she had never felt this way before. He knew he was getting to her; he loved having her body against his. She was _his_. "Tell me to stop."

"Huh?" That was all her mind got out.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop." He said sexily as his hand continued moving up it grazed her full breast and elicited a moan. He laughed through his smirk. "I didn't think so." He whispered in her ear as he moved his lips to her neck and took in her intoxicating scent. He began to ravish her neck with rough kisses as all his patience was draining. She was so addictive. He found himself to be more interested with her with every kiss, every touch every move. She was drug-like to him.

She didn't know what to do. She was loving everything he did, everything. She wanted him, bad. She felt herself giving into him. She brought her hands up to his strong chiseled chest, he was so muscular. He felt her hands exploring him; he had never felt this way with a girl. He felt more than lust; he didn't know what he felt. He was afraid of this. He didn't know what to do. How to handle an emotion he had never felt before. All he knew was she was _different _than the other girls he had been with. He kissed her jaw bone on the way over to her soft swollen lips, her mouth was now open. She was begging him to explore her mouth with his tongue.

She felt him pull back. Her breath was frantic. Why had he stopped? She wanted him. She had given up stopping him. Why had he stopped? She starred into his gorgeous alluring eyes.

"Tell me what you want." He said sternly.

"What?" Her mind was blank.

He moved closer their faces almost touching. He lowered his voice.

"Tell me what you want. Say my name." He said slowly. "Beg for what I know you want." He said as he kissed her roughly again sliding his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away teasingly.

Her mind was racing how dare he tell her to beg for him. She wouldn't. She couldn't. No matter how sexy she found him at this very moment. "Stop!" She found herself shouting aloud to herself.

He stepped back and smirked at her. "Whatever you say Hermione."

She had to get out of there. She ran out of the classroom.

He walked out shortly after her, thinking to himself that he would have her. She would do whatever he wanted, in time. And he would have fun in the meantime.

TBC

**Thought I'd try something a little fun. Whoever can be the first to guess where my Pen name comes from I'll dedicate the next chapter to. Sound good?**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco had never felt the way he felt after he had kissed her. She had left him feeling almost haunted by her presence. She was everywhere on him. Her smell clung to him as her body had moments ago. He swore he could still feel her delicate soft hands on his chest. He could feel her soft skin as if it was still underneath his rough caressing touches. The emotions mixing within him were completely foreign to him he dare not try to name them. _Just lust _he willed his mind to think over and over again. Perhaps the only other thing bothering him more than his emotions was the large bulge still throbbing in his pants. She wouldn't give him today. He had to get his mind of her anyway. He quickly pulled himself together and left the classroom that was the start of something he wasn't ready to confront.

Hermione couldn't believe what just happened to her. She really couldn't wrap her mind around it. Her long forgotten childhood feelings crept their way back up to her. She remembered seeing him for the first time. She remembered thinking how cute he was gelled back white blonde hair, his piercing eyes. The boy who had now grown into a man, a very handsome and sexy man at that, he had become tall, muscular, his blonde hair cut short and laid perfectly. She could go over his features for hours. Everything about him pulled her in, and she had just been kissed by him, and a little more than kissed. She felt her cheeks grow hot as they were stained crimson red. Their encounter was welcomed by her body without hesitation. Her mind however was afraid, afraid of the unknown, afraid of her interpreting things much differently than he was, afraid of how she was going to feel about him. She couldn't like him. She was now more physically attracted to him than ever, but she couldn't like him beyond that. Because she knew he would never feel in anyway affectionate towards her, maybe he could think of her as a sex object, but nothing more. Hell she wasn't his favorite person to begin with. Draco Malfoy didn't have girls for anything but conquests. These were girls he had no ill feelings towards. He had expressed nothing but ill feelings towards her since their second year at Hogwarts. She sat in a deserted corner of the library. This is her home at Hogwarts much more than her dorm; this is where she felt safe. She couldn't let herself feel around him, because she could no longer pretend she hated him. Someone she hated could never make her feel the way she felt in that empty classroom. She still felt his full soft lips all over her neck. Her lips were tingly and swollen from his soft yet rough bites that left her feeling as if she could stay in that room forever, as long as he was close. Everywhere he had touched her felt warm from the outside in. She didn't know what to think about him, but she liked how she felt.

Draco had gone looking for Pansy, he wasn't in any state to have any one difficult, and Pansy was the easiest of easy. He had sent one of his sycophants to tell her he needed her in a classroom, far away from the one he had occupied earlier. It wouldn't have feltright, he decided. She came almost as quickly as he had sent for her.

"Draco." She cooed as she entered the room. Dressed in a mini skirt that left very little to the imagination, not that he had to imagine, she did whatever he told her too. He needed that right now, no matter how much her very presence truly annoyed him.

"Knees now." He said coolly, as if he had done it thousands of time.

She stepped her body into him as he looked down at her. "Oh Draco can never resist me can you." She moved her lips to his and he quickly moved aside.

He didn't want her lips on his mouth, not when he could still taste the perfect rosy ones he had earlier. "What did I say?" He asked the daft girl.

"Oh bossy tonight, you know I like that thanks baby." She said in her trying to be sexy voice, as she dropped down to her knees and unzipped his black pants, and removed him from his silver silk boxers.

_You like anything with a cock inside it_. He thought to himself.

She wrapped her lips around his large perfect cock. Taking him all the way in slowly, as he grabbed the back of her hair and made her go faster, he just needed a release. He pumped himself in and out of her mouth quickly. He needed to forget his feelings that just wouldn't be set free; he couldn't feel the way he was feeling. He felt her tongue swirl around his head and then she resumed her task with her mouth and hand. He was close. He soon filled her with his seed. He removed himself and quickly zipped up and left the girl probably dumb founded. He didn't care. Hell she probably wouldn't care, _brainless slut_. He wouldn't think anymore tonight for he feared that all of his thoughts would be consumed by _her_, and how she smelled of white roses.

**TBC-thanks to reviewers **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to all of those who read & review I really appreciate it. And only one person managed to take a guess at my penname. laffytgirl ( guessing that it was lyrics from the music or the memory lyrics, close enough it was music or the misery soo…**

_Chapter is dedicated to laffytgirl (_

Draco was going insane with thoughts of Hermione. After kissing her his mind went into over drive. He tried so hard to repress every feeling he ever has. He only allows himself to feel and express the emotions, and actions people expect of him. He had made up his mind that he would have her, in the only justifiable way he could have her, for sex. He was so thrown off when he kissed her, _felt her_. He only wanted to feel lust for her. He was so conflicted he was sure he probably looked like he was attacked by another hippogriff.

He had retired to the Slytherin common room after his little interaction with Pansy. He felt so pathetic, he had just gotten a perfectly good nut off, and he still couldn't get the slightly less than prudish interaction with Hermione out of his mind. He didn't even go to the Great Hall for dinner. He couldn't see her. Sitting over there with Potty and Weasel, who if they knew what he had done to their princess, were probably plotting his death, but he was almost certain she wouldn't tell anyone. She did kiss him back after all; she had reacted to his touch. She had moaned for him. He did wonder if he would ever get the chance to take it further. She was probably scarred of his actions, and of her own reactions. He would probably have to gain even the tiniest amount of trust if he was going to get what he truly wanted, well the tiniest bit of what he truly wanted.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He had to get out of his own head, she was driving him crazy. He didn't know what he would do anymore, he found himself thinking he wanted her, and in a way he could never have her. He himself had just wrapped his mind around being able to have her for a shag. For Merlin's sake it would be hard enough to get that.

"Earth to Draco." He saw a dark hand waving in front of him.

"What Blaise?" He sneered at his friend.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" He asked Draco.

"You made a move on Granger." He stated calmly.

Draco's eyes widened, "She told someone?" He whispered harshly.

"Hah yeah right." He said with a smirk.

"Then how did you know?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Mate, no matter how good at Occlumency I can still tell what goes on in that pretty little blonde head of yours." He teased with a smile. "So come on tell me all about it? She hex you?"

"No, she liked it alright but I think she's rather scared." He said while looking at the floor.

"Can you blame her…especially considering some things." He said unsure of what his friend's reaction would be.

"No." He said quickly in a hushed tone. "I just don't know what to do; I want her …perhaps a little too much."

"It's a challenge yes, but it's just sex, I thought you only wanted to have a little difficult fun anyway."

"Yes that was the plan, it's proving a little more difficult." He said again with his eyes on the ground. He was searching for a reason to act on his feelings he knew he couldn't have.

"Look man you know I don't have such extreme views on blood, but it's the world we live in, the way we were brought up. You being a special case, my mom might not be happy, but your situation…don't you have enough on your plate? You can fuck her; I thought that was all you wanted. If you want advice from me I'm here. But I don't think you need it, sometimes you just wanna hear things from me so you don't have to think it's coming from you. Granger's not your typical girl, I'm sure she likes whatever you did to her, but she won't let herself be with Malfoy in that way, maybe you need to show her a sliver of Draco."

"You said my situation, what do you mean?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Your dad would kill you."

"For what?"

Blaise looked his friend in the eye. "You know what I'm talking about. I can see it, I get it ok I'm not judging you, but you can't have anything more with her than a shag."

Draco's face was stone. He knew his friend was right, he hadn't even allowed himself to think on the emotions he was having.

"So you're the all-knowing one here, what do I do now?"

"Why Draco Malfoy Slytherin Sex God himself asking measly old me for advice on bedding a girl?" he mocked him.

" Ha ha you're so funny, I could've bedded her today, it's a matter of doing things a little differently, she's _different_." He said coolly.

"Well you said she liked it but she seemed scared right? I think you'll probably want to try and make her a tad bit more comfortable around you. I mean especially now she'll be nervous at the sight of you, rather innocent that one is isn't she." He stated.

Draco nodded deep in thought, and Blaise continued.

"Let her know stuff about you, yes I know you'd rather snog Crabbe than let down those guards you cling to, just do it. She loves to read, I know you're a closeted bookworm use it. Be yourself, she clearly has to have some sort of attraction to you, she did stuff with you. Just work it out I faith in you Sex God." Blaise finished by patting him on the back.

"Ever get tired of using that nick name?"

"Oh hell no I find it hilarious." He smirked.

"Oh is that because you're jealous it isn't you Blaise." Draco laughed.

"Mate no offense but I could never be jealous of someone in your current lot of predicaments." He said looking to his friends left forearm.

Draco nodded knowingly. "I've got some ideas for Granger."

"Hermione." Blaise corrected. "Granger to me, Hermione to you."

Draco sneered. "Yeah yeah is this lesson over love master Zambini?" Draco added sarcastically.

"Oh until you come calling for my expertise again, just don't come asking for advice on anything else if ya catch my drift. I may be in Slytherin but I prefer to keep my business light and airy rather than dark and scary." He jokingly said to Draco.

"I'm trying to ignore it thank you very much, I still have time." The mood suddenly changed to a very serious one.

"Not enough mate." He added sadly. With one more sympathetic look to his friend he headed to his dorm, leaving Draco with his thoughts of a certain challenging girl.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads this story and my favorites those who review and tell me what they think. I truly appreciate it. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter it was written & rewritten, so I'm a little unsure.

Hermione was scared; she was lost in her conflicting haunting thoughts of Draco Malfoy. Her mind couldn't justify wanting him, or maybe she just wouldn't let it. The thoughts she was now entertaining in her head could never be realized. Her friends would think she'd gone mad and send her straight to St. Mungo's for a psych evaluation if they knew she was having any type of positive feelings towards him. She had skipped dinner in order to avoid him; she wasn't prepared on how to act around him. She didn't trust herself to be around him, she wasn't sure she ever would but she had to get some sort of grip on the situation at hand. She had to go over things as rationally and as calmly as she could. He had kissed her, a lot. She had enjoyed him kissing her. He had touched her, said things to her. She liked him touching her, saying things to her. He made her feel good; made her feel things she had never felt before. She was scared of that, because it was him. She had a childhood crush on this boy as much as she hated to admit it now, but she knew she had to be brutally honest with herself. Could they have something, anything together? _Certainly not_ she thought to herself. He's a Malfoy, pureblood, son of a known death eater, a death eater that attacked not only her but her friends a year ago. But was he exactly like his father? Was Draco truly his father's son? Or could he be different was he really as horrible as he acts? She didn't know, but she had to find out.

Maybe she should be more sympathetic to his situation than she has previously allowed herself to be. She didn't really know that much about him, she didn't know how he came to be the way he was. Is it possible he is as much a victim in this as she was? She thought back to her feelings of him first year, no pre-conceived notions of who they both had to grow up to be, just them. But they weren't kids anymore, and they were pulled apart in every way imaginable. They would fight on different sides of a war, with his side wanting to wipe out everyone who was like her. But then why would he kiss me? Why would he do that, wouldn't that put him in trouble if anyone found out… maybe he didn't care, maybe she didn't care. Maybe he's changed, is that such a crazy thought? _Probably_, she answered to herself. Perhaps I could just try and be open minded and see how he behaves. _Maybe he'll kiss me again… maybe I should be emitted to St. Mungos._

She was driving herself mad. She had never had to think so much about one thing in her entire life. It frustrated her to no end she didn't know what to do, and that frightened her. She wanted to at least try and get to know him, but she didn't know if she could, or if he would allow her to. It was getting late, and she knew she would never be able to sleep if she didn't relax. She just couldn't get him off of her mind.

Draco was laid up in his bed completely unable to reach sleep, he was thinking about Blaise's advice to him. Could he let down his guards he's had up since he was around 12 years old, maybe even before then. She scared him. He knew it was odd for him to be scared of a girl; he had always done quite well with women. She was different; she made him feel things, in a way she was awakening a heart long afraid to feel. He was always good at compartmentalizing his feelings and hiding them away, never to be shown, never to be felt. It was the only way he knew how to survive his life as the obedient son. Never disappoint his father; it would be like signing his own death certificate. But did he really have anything to lose?

His inevitable life was hurling towards him, he was powerless to stop it. He had received his mission. He knew what he had to do in order for him and his mother to survive. He didn't want to, he had to. So then why couldn't he take control of his life for this short period of time while he still could? He would be himself for these last few months before his life was once again and for ever more not his own to live. He rolled up the left sleeve of his black shirt and spit upon his left forearm. He ripped himself out from underneath the covers of his bed and went rummaging deep within his trunk. He pulled out something and wrapped it into brown paper tying it with green and silver string. He set it aside and began writing on some parchment. Attaching it to the package he went to grab his owl, and quickly sent him out of the window.

Hermione had finally given into exhaustion and was lying deep asleep in her bed. Still she was consumed by a certain handsome blonde.

_She was in a strange bed, which felt like the most comfortable thing she had ever laid her head upon. Her hands where tangled in stands of platinum blonde as she felt his warm lips upon her neck. He was sucking and biting lightly driving her mad as she let out a soft moan she felt his trademark smirk against her sensitive skin. "Draco-" she moaned out. _

"_Told you I could make you moan my name." he whispered huskily as he crashed his lips upon hers fiercely, yet tenderly. He tasted like spearmint, just the right amount. That was the thing about him he had a perfect balance in everything he did to her body. He gripped her hips as she was squirming beneath him. "Those hips drive me wild you know." He whispered intermittently as he was kissing her, running his tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission to taste her further. She happily parted her lips to give him entrance. His kisses made her melt, everything he did turned her to mush, putty under his touch. He let his right hand travel down to her thigh to grip underneath it and hoisted it up so he could grind his hard desire against her warmth. He watched in delight as her breath hitched in her throat. She was surprised at how large he was, she wanted him badly, a part of her always had. As quickly as he gave the pleasure of feeling him between her thighs he took it away, releasing her thigh from his tight grasp and rolling slightly onto his side as he continued to kiss her. He replaced his member with his skilled hand and began to feel her through the fabric of her shorts. "No man has ever touched like this have they?" he asked quietly already knowing her answer as she nodded her head quickly side to side. "For the better you deserve the best, you're so wet for me." He traced his hand lightly over her clit and this caused her to moan out his name again. He slowed his pace with the same pressure. "Tell me what you want love." He whispered sexily as he kissed and nibble on her earlobe. He watched as her cheeks flushed. "Hmm? Tell me." He cooed in her ear. He took his hand away and ran it up to her full breast and cupped it into his hand. "You." She whispered to him. He once again positioned himself on top of her kissing her hard. He broke the kiss and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Oh you'll have me, and I'll have you."_

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has taken an interest in this story, I think I have a really good idea of where it's going and of course some smutty goodness. And for my favorite review of the last chapter…

_This chapter is dedicated to loveroffelton (_

Hermione awoke to a tapping at the window next to her bed. Her body was tingly all over, her body still entranced by the boy in her dream. She was very angry to have been woken up. Her face was flush; she had rather enjoyed that dream.

She pulled the red and gold covers away from her body. She hated leaving the warmth of her bed; she would give anything to just drift back into her dream of him, under his fiery touch. As she made her way over to the window she saw a black owl carrying a package. She opened up the window only to have the owl drop the package at her feet. It was wrapped in simple brown paper but tied with green and silver string in a nice little bow. Hermione made her way back to the warmth of her bed, package in hand. She pulled at the green and silver string bow, and saw a piece of parchment starring up at her.

**Hermione,**

**This was a gift from my aunt Andromeda, I would guess you unlike me, would know her and my cousin Nymphadora. She sent it to me on my eleventh birthday. No one knows I have this. I believe you would know how my parents would react to any contact with this part of my family. I would like you to have it; I think you will enjoy it as I have. Consider it a peace offering.**

**-DM.**

Hermione starred down at Draco's letter. She re-read every line. Am I still dreaming? She thought to herself. He trusts me with a secret of his; he's giving me something of his that obviously means something to him. She placed the letter next to her and picked up a book. It was old, extremely so. It was hard cover in a beautiful emerald green shade with shimmery gold binding. She eagerly opened the cover to see beautiful writing on the first worn page.

**To my nephew,**

**Draco I do hope that this makes its way to you, without the prying eyes of your father. I am your aunt and I am sorry I am forced to miss out on your life as you grow into a man. This belonged to my Husband it was in his family. I give it to you in the hope that you will be able to form your own opinions of the world outside the walls of the Malfoy Manor. It pains me that I am estranged from my family, and it pains me greater to know that you will no doubt soon know why this has happened. Being born into a pureblood family has its difficulties; your father will surely put pressure on you to conform to his beliefs, no matter your own. You will be forced to make difficult decisions, and I hope that you never have to make the choice between someone you love and your family. Be safe. Be strong. And I hope that one day you won't have to worry about blood. **

**~~Love&Hope always, Aunt Meda~~**

Hermione stared at the page in shock; in her friendship she had made with Tonks it had never once occurred to her that she was Draco's cousin. It was rare that something escaped her knowledge. She laughed at him calling her Nymphadora. She would slap him if she saw his letter. And then suddenly she realized how very sad it was that she would know his own flesh and blood immensely better than he did. His use of her given first name truly showed that he didn't know his cousin whatsoever, she suddenly felt overwhelmingly sad for him. He's been kept from his own family because of the choices his aunt had made to marry a muggle born. How sad it must have been to have not known her, and to receive this note in this beautiful book. How horrible that Andromeda had to worry about Lucius seeing it before Draco could hide it away, like her family hid her away. He was forced to act like he didn't have an Aunt Andromeda, of course he was she married a muggle born.

It seems silly that suddenly she would realize that Draco never really had a choice of how he behaved towards her, if he didn't he would wind up like Andromeda. Cut off from his family, the only family he ever knew. Rejected by everyone he grew up around, treated like dirt himself. And just like Andromeda before him stripped of the chance to get to know his growing family. She had to admit to herself that she wasn't sure that if she was in either of their positions, if she could just follow her heart with everything that was at risk. It suddenly became clear how hard his life must be. Below all the aristocracy of the Malfoy name, all the bluster and the rubbish, there clearly was pain.

Her mind flashed to their kiss, would Draco face the same fate as his aunt if anyone had found out that he had kissed her. She felt very scared for him, she didn't want to be the reason Draco was cut off from everything he knew. She knew that much; even if she loathed everything he had been taught and everything he followed, she didn't want to cause him pain. Her heart knew that.

She turned the page of the book and was surprised to see that it was a muggle book. Her eyes lit up as she stared at the page in disbelief, it was old practically an antique by the looks of it. Her childhood favorite, Beauty & the Beast, it blew her mind that Draco would have ever read this. Her heart jumped at the prospect that maybe Draco, the real Draco, could be buried underneath a façade of pureblood bluster. The Draco that she and everyone else at Hogwarts knew would have never kept anything from a known blood traitor. He's hiding his real self; deep beneath THE Draco he projects out to the world.

_He must be._ She thought to herself.

But what does him giving this to her mean? Does he just want her to know that there is more to him than meets the eye? Was he simply regretting their earlier meeting in that empty classroom, and he was offering this up to shut her up.

He's smarter than that; this would be more of a reason for me to speak to him. Perhaps he just wants peace between them. Maybe that's what he was attempting earlier; he's just tired of keeping up the façade of fighting.

_He probably gets his fill of fighting in his house._ She thought to herself with a grimace on her face.

She wanted to talk to him, but could she talk to him without jumping his bones after having that dream? She didn't know, but she knew she didn't fully understand Draco. She wondered if any one truly did. She needed to speak to him and keep her hormones under control.

_Easier said than done with that guy,_ she thought silently. _Especially now._

Draco had managed to fall asleep after conjuring a pillow case that smelled of white roses. He found that the scent both comforted him, as well as got his blood going. He tossed and turned slightly, his mind wondering yet again. He hoped she appreciated him sending that book to her, it meant a great deal to him. He also really hoped it would make a difference in their relationship. Maybe she'll get it a little, or just hate me a little less. It was hard for him to allow people in. Yet somehow he felt he had no other option with her. It was odd to him. He knew none of his efforts with her would ever amount to anything real. Still he felt compelled to let her in a little, only a little.

Suddenly he heard a tapping at the window, he glanced over through his bleary sleep deprived eyes, to see an owl, an all too familiar owl.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Draco had made his way over to the black owl at his window and slowly opened his window as if maybe time would somehow stop. He took the note from the owl and watched it as it flew away. He eyed his name scribbled out on the folded up parchment disdainfully. He unfolded the parchment and read out what was inside.

"My office immediately." He said aloud to himself in a mocking tone. "What the bloody hell does he want with me now?" He ran his hands through his blonde hair. He quickly threw on a jacket to match his black sweat pants. He walked over to his silver desk to grab his wand. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he seriously needed some sleep sooner or later. The exhaustion was becoming apparent in his features. His mind never shut off.

He walked out of his dorm and made his way through the portrait hole. He walked through the castle with confidence. He didn't care if he got caught out of bed after hours. He didn't care about much these days. There was no purpose in caring. His life wasn't cared about, not truly. He was a tool for others around him. He was a strong man; he would do what was necessary. He wouldn't die.

_Only in her eyes_. A quiet whisper from the deepest shut out corner of his mind escaped. Yet again everything else in his mind pushed the thought down and away.

He was scared to let his true thoughts of her loose. He constantly had an inner battle ragging inside of him. He was usually more in control of his feelings. Ever since he kissed her he found himself coming unhinged. He was doing things he knew wanted to, but he knew he shouldn't. In his mind the things he had to do always triumphed over the things he wanted to do.

He was forced out of his thoughts as he arrived at Professor Snape's office. He whispered the password and was granted access.

"Draco." He heard his godfather drawl.

"You know contrary to what you may think, I like to sleep at night. I know, I know I'm fucking crazy like that." Draco said sarcastically as he slumped into a chair and shut his eyes, as he propped his feet up on the professor's desk. "This really isn't as comfortable as my bed but somehow I feel like you don't care." He sneered.

"Must you act like a spoiled little child?" The dark haired looming man said as he walked over to Draco as he knocked his feet off his desk.

"Well despite what is being heaved upon me because of my dear, dear father's shortcomings I am sixteen. Notice the boyish charm." He said as he squeezed his cheeks before sneering in the man's face, and again shutting his eyes.

"Draco-" Snape was cut off by the sound of Draco's fake snoring as loudly as he could. He continued, "You're date to receive the mark has been moved up."

Draco went silent as his eyes snapped open being brought back into his harsh reality that was his life, after catching a brief moment of childish behavior. "What. The. Fuck. Why?" Draco asked in a low tone staring up at his godfather.

"Why?" Snape drawled out. "Because he said so that would be why. You're going to have to learn rather quickly that you don't get to ask questions. It doesn't matter why. Are you going to ask the dark lord why when he goes to mark you?"

"No." Draco swallowed hard. "I doubt that would go over to well, seeing your reaction." He sneered.

"You won't be alone Draco, I swore to help you." Snape's voice softened.

Draco ignored his statement. "I was supposed to have more time, just to be in school, just to do things. Things I won't be able to do…after" He said aloud in a monotone, not to Snape but more to himself. His last threads of hope at having Hermione in anyway slipping from his grasp teasingly slow, "When?" he asked eyeing Snape.

"No word yet, but soon, very soon." He said looking down at Draco.

"Wonderful." He said looking into Snape's eyes as he sneered. "May I go back to bed now?"

"Yes." He drawled.

Draco got up from the chair and turned his back to Snape as he headed out of his office.

"You're not alone Draco, you may think you are all of the time…but you are not." Snape spoke slowly to the back of Draco's head.

Draco slowly turned to face Snape. "I don't think I am. I know I am. Those who I have, I do not care to have. And as for those I want…I gave up on that hope a long time ago." He spat at his godfather. "Now I know my life has been planned without my input being necessary but listen to me clearly when I say this. I will not be hearing anymore about this until I have to leave and receive the mark. No more midnight owls, no more planning, no more stalking me on my way to classes, I have little time left to try and live. Leave. Me. Be." He spoke with conviction as he turned on his heel to walk out.

He walked through the castle with the same confidence he always did. He didn't want this. He wanted to be his own man, he always had. He wanted her. He knew it, he always knew it. His life was hurling toward him much too quickly and he could no longer push his feelings away. It was as if hearing he had little time left slapped him across the face. Now or never, if she saw him with that mark she would never like him at all. She'd hate him much more than she probably did now. He knew it would never work, not when his life was mapped out by death eaters. She would never accept him; he could barely accept himself anymore.

_Stupid father had to screw up and get himself locked up in Azkaban. Now I get to clean up his mess. _

He'd already made the first move, he would continue on his path he started. He had to. It was his last act as himself.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Please review this came after a bit of writer's block.

The morning came and she tossed and turned in her bed. She had fallen asleep reading the book he had given to her. It was beautiful, her favorite growing up. She was still in shock from the previous night's events, her dream and waking up to understanding Draco slightly better. It was still early; no one else seemed to be up yet. She removed herself from the warmth of her bed and walked over to the window. The sun was just barley over the rolling hills it was gorgeous. She silently hoped for a good day, considering she would most likely see Draco. She dressed in jeans and an Aerosmith t-shirt.

She walked out of the common room with her book bag over her shoulder. The castle was quiet, she liked it like this. It was calming and peaceful, with a looming war she found herself enjoying little things like this. She made her way up the staircase towards the library. She would most likely be the only on there. She was alone in there so she made her way back to the most secluded spot so she could sit by one of the grand windows and quietly enjoy the book Draco had so selflessly given to her as a 'peace offering' as he put it. She couldn't help but be attracted to him; he made her brain go fuzzy. It wasn't like her to not be able to think out solutions to problems. But around him it was like her brain was on strike and she just had to go with her feelings. She didn't like it at first, being out of control was not what she was used to, but part of her liked it.

She lost herself in the pages of the old fairytale. The young merchant's daughter in the castle, she always loved Belle as a girl. She was shown the Disney film as a child and of course soon found the old tale it was based upon. She wasn't sure which version she liked better, she found herself wondering if Draco knew about the film, most likely not. She again thought of how sad she felt for him reading that letter from Tonk's mother.

Suddenly a smooth sexy voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Enjoying my gift I see." The tall muscular handsome boy stood nonchalantly against the nearest bookshelf. He had his mouth curled into less of a smirk and something more like a smile. _It looked good on him_, she decided. She noticed he looked a tad paler than his usual alabaster skin, and she swore she saw a hint of dark circles formed underneath his blue stormy eyes.

She was unaware that she had been checking him out with her mouth wide open instead of responding. His trademark smirk was now firmly in place again.

_Speak Hermione_. She mentally screamed at herself. "Oh um yes I am, I really loved this growing up."

"I'm glad you like it, I'm happier to see that you're not punching me right now though to be honest." His voice was so smooth and deep she felt compelled to hang on his every word.

She was staring at his full lips, lips that had kissed her. The lips she'd dreamt about.

_Oh merlin you're pathetic_. She thought to herself. "You deserved that punch I gave you!" she spat. _That a girl_.

He threw his arms up in mock surrender. "Not arguing love. Probably a few more." He walked over to her and bent down so that his face was in front of hers. "Go ahead take another crack at it." He turned his head and pointed at his cheek. He noticed her breath hitch in her throat as he got close to her.

_Did he just call me love? Merlin_. _He's close. He smells so good, sweet spice and woodsy. She caught her breath and held it. For goodness sake Hermione._

"I'm not going to hit you Draco." It felt good to say his name.

He moved his head back a tad and looked into her chocolate eyes. She had said his name. He thought to himself that it had never sounded so sweet in his entire life than the moment it left her lips.

He noticed she held her breath again, she was nervous.  
>"Do I make you nervous?" he asked.<p>

"No." She lied quickly.

"I'm not going to hurt you…Hermione" He said slowly.

She liked hearing him say her name. "I know that, I mean why would you send me this just to be a prat the next day? I appreciate it you know. I mean you didn't have to do anything. Well you usually wouldn't have, but I guess you wanted me to come to a conclusion with all of the facts. We're both more logical than emotional…usually. I mean I don't think what you did was exactly logical was it, well no of course not it was physical." She stated holding up the book like it was evidence, as she nervously trailed off of her ramblings.

"So you're afraid I'm going to jump you again, kiss you?" He asked her.

"No." she said a little too quickly and high pitched.

"Well since that's it, and it good to know you suck at lying by the way love, I'll make you a promise." He said moving closer to her.

"Malfoy's make promises?" She quirked an eyebrow at him defensively.

"This one does." He stated cockily. "I promise not to kiss you again…" _Damnit._ She thought to herself.

He dipped his head down and had his mouth next to her ear both their heart beats racing. "Unless you ask me to." He whispered as his hot breath made her melt. He pulled back and moved a stray curl of hair behind her ear. Sending chills up her spine from his touch, as images of their encounter in the empty classroom and her dream mixed in her head.

He moved back and turned on his heal, and began walking away. "Enjoy the book." He said calling back to her.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks so much to all that reviewed; I'm really excited you guys are enjoying this story. Thanks to loveroffelton (for the suggestions on getting rid of writers block haha. Everyone else who reviewed I really appreciate the compliments on the story and my writing, just thanks so much.

He walked out of the library with a smile on his face, something that hadn't been there in a long time. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow his feelings were being felt for the first time. He usually was in complete control of them, he told himself how he had to behave, had to feel. And suddenly the flood gates of his mind have opened up. He was losing his tight grip on his emotions, and it scared him. He was allowing himself to feel a little of what he felt for her, he couldn't let everything go. When he was around her he felt lighter, as if he was just saved from suffocation; he could breathe again. Everything else left his mind in her presence, he felt like he could live. And he knew he had an effect on her as well. He had watched as she nervously babbled. Little miss perfect that she is gets flustered by him, he liked it.

He ran his fingers over one another remembering how soft her curly hair felt. He imagined how it would look laying around her face, her head on his pillow. She would ask him too kiss her again. He knew she liked it; she was so used to being wound up and in control all the time. He could see in her face through her display of nerves around him that she didn't know exactly how to behave around him now. He found most nervous girls to be rather annoying. But he liked it on her, because he knew he was the only thing that had ever caused it before. He would have her. If only once. He would have her, if only a little bit.

He had been walking aimlessly just lost in his thoughts once again. She was a really good escape at the moment. Thinking about her meant that she was all he was thinking about. He didn't have to think about his looming mission for his and his family's survival. He didn't have to think about getting that monstrosity on his arm.

She was still firmly seated in her spot in the library, not daring to move since he was there, whispering those sexy things to her. _How did he make the simplest things seem so sexy? _She was gob smacked. She didn't know what to think, yet again concerning him. He was the only one that has ever made her feel this way. She was reeling from her body's reaction to his gentle touch. She was positive the goose bumps on her arm would never go away. Well not as long as she kept thinking of him anyway. She wanted him to kiss her. But she wasn't sure if she had the courage to ask him to kiss her.

_Some Gryffindor you are_. She mentally scolded herself. She really wanted him to kiss her. But she wasn't entirely sure why. Sure he was insanely attractive and sexy, but she wasn't only feeling a physical attraction. That scared her more than anything; he was Draco Malfoy, and she was Hermione Granger. They would soon be fighting on different sides of a war.

Then it dawned on her. If she wanted this she wouldn't have very long to make a move. She could do this. She was initially worried about her friend's reactions, but he was still a Malfoy, even with all the new developments. He wouldn't want anyone to know. He hasn't been new Draco or made any moves on her in front of people.

_I can do this. I can do this._ She chanted mentally. _Ugh I don't know if I can do this._

Draco had made his way back to the common room to find it mostly deserted, most people were probably still down in the Great Hall it was still very early. He had to change into his school robes before his first class. He made his way into his room. As he was getting into his robes he saw a folded piece of parchment on his bed.

He started to freak out.

_I swear to Merlin if that is from him. It can't be today. It just can't. I can't even look at her if I have that thing on me. I need time._

He slowly made his way over to his bed, and picked up the note slowly.

_Please._ He silently pleaded.

Upon opening the parchment up he noticed familiar hand writing, and exhaled a long breathe.

**Draco-Sex-God-Malfoy,**

**Where the hell are you? It's not very like you to be an early riser. I'll be expecting an explanation later. Meanwhile I'll make my own assumptions that you are chasing after the tits of the golden trio. Yup that's what I'm going with because I'm probably right. Wow I've actually rendered you unnecessary just then. Some God.**

**Signed with sarcasm, Blaise.**

**PS: If you strike out I'm up to bat with a certain Gryffindor.**

Draco smirked down at the note from his best friend. He liked how Blaise tried to keep him in the mind of a sixteen year old with no real responsibilities, he appreciated it. He would kick his ass if he ever made a play for Hermione though.

He found himself wishing that he was born into Blaise's family. They were the same in every way, except that he wasn't going to be taking the mark. Nor would his parents be fighting in this coming war. They were going to be neutral. He also wished his father hadn't gotten himself locked up and out of the good graces of the dark lord. Then none of this would be happening.

He really didn't know that much about the battle that took place around the end of his fifth year. The battle that landed his father in Azkaban, he was grateful at first to be rid of him, but he didn't know that his mother would be so affected. He also didn't know that he would be punished for his Father's shortcomings.

Death eater assassin at sixteen, what a joke it all was. He was certain almost every one of Voldermort's followers were laughing all while this was playing out. This wasn't meant to turn out in his favor. But it would, it had to. He had no other choice. He wouldn't fail. He might hate everything about his situation. But he was still Draco Malfoy.

He walked out of the Slytherin common room, heading to class. He was excited to see her again. He was certain a blush would creep across her cheeks to match her rosy lips, when she saw him. He loved seeing her blush.

Before he could round the corner to the classroom a sleeve draped in black pulled him into a storage closet.

TBC review please!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This and the next chapter are finished, I'm planning on updating again later tonight, and reviews are great motivators

Draco sneered at Snape. "What did I say in our earlier conversation? I'll remind you, I said leave me alone, now if you don't mind I'm particularly excited for potions this morning." He smirked thinking of how Hermione would behave around him during class; he was so looking forward to some good natured teasing. He loved how she blushed at his words, at his touch. He had so much fun playing with her.

"You won't be attending classes today." Snape drawled.

Draco's stomach dropped. "Why?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"You'll be leaving with me, to take the mark."

Millions of emotions flooded his tired mind. He had gone from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows in a mere second all because of fucking Voldermort. How he wished he could just avada the bastard. He felt his chances with Hermione slip from his firm grasp. He'd never be with her in any way now. It was just impossible. He would now truly stand for everything she hated. He wished he'd never made an effort. It would be horrible for him to retreat from her now. He was almost positive she wanted something with them too. Now he would never know. He couldn't know it would be too dangerous for both of them. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her because of him. His thoughts remained on her, as he became used to the fact she would probably occupy them until the day he died. His thoughts of what could've been if his life was, if not in the literal sense, being taken today.

Soon he found himself standing in a dark room. He was surrounded by death-eaters, all people he had been around before from the time he was born. It was different now; he was being looked at with sneers. They all knew he was being sent on a suicide mission because of his father's imprisonment. He saw his mother standing with his barking aunt Bellatrix, the look on her face was of utter terror. She didn't want this for her son, she never did. He could remember being hushed by her, after his father had struck him for talking kindly about Hermione.

"You can tell me about her Draco. Just make sure your father doesn't hear ok?" He remembered her smiling down at him.

The room became eerily quiet as he watched Voldermort's snake like figure saunter into the dark room towards him.

"Draco." He hissed.

"My lord." Draco said through his teeth, how he hated being around him.

"I trust your aunt has explained to you your mission as I instructed her to do."

Draco nodded. It was then that he felt indescribable pain pulsating throughout his body. Voldermort was inflicting his Cruciatus curse upon him. He was writhing on the floor in pain, but he would not make a sound, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He held onto her, she made him strong. He thought of how he felt kissing her, playing around with her, watching her blush from him, he remembered how she smelled like white roses. The curse was lifted and everyone in the room seemed to be surprised.

"Hmm not many can withstand that without so much as a whimper. How unlike your father you are. You're tough that's good, you'll need it for what you must accomplish. Hold out your arm."

Draco did so while looking down at him arm. He had never felt angrier with himself. He hated himself for allowing this to happen to him, but he felt powerless to stop it.

Hermione sat at her desk expecting Draco to sit beside her shortly. She felt her heart beat in her throat in anticipation. Most of the students had already taken their seats. He was usually here by now. By this time he would've already teased her about five times.

Class started right on time, No Draco. She felt disappointment in the pit of her stomach. She clearly must've looked worried because Professor Slughorn's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Ms. Granger what seems to be the problem, you were supposed to start gathering your ingredients."

"Oh well um I was just wondering where Draco was." When she said this she saw the backs of her two best friends whip around to face her.

Shit. That was a mistake. She thought to herself, she would most definitely be hearing about that after class.

"Oh yes, yes Ms. Granger your partner will not be in class today, I received a note from Professor Snape. I suppose he is needed for something in his classes. I'm sure you can fill him in later on." He said with his crooked smile.

She nodded with a weak smile, before she went over to gather ingredients for her potion. She wondered what Snape needed with Draco.

Throughout class she thought of him, how she liked how he made her felt. She was mentally psyching herself up to be able to ask him to kiss her. She liked that he had made this promise to her. She felt respected by him, and also incredibly turned on. He must know that she would eventually give in; otherwise he would've kissed her right then and there.

She went through class making meticulous notes to give to Draco; he was concerned with grades like she was, even if not to her high degree. She had always liked that about him, he was focused. Class ended and she gathered up her things and headed for the door hoping to avoid her two best friends, who would surely be questioning her calling Draco by his first name.

Her hopes were quickly dashed as she was confronted by both Harry and Ron.

"Did we hear you right in there calling Malfoy Draco?" harry asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"That's his name Harry." She replied coolly.

"So you woke up today and decided to suddenly call the ferret Draco?" Ron asked his face turning the same shade as his hair. "And wouldn't you be happy he wasn't in class to bother you?"

"He's my partner Ronald, so no I was not happy about having to do more work than necessary. He's rather good at potions; I've become accustomed to the lighter load of work." She said hoping her use of his full name and reasonable explanation would end the conversation.

"Ok." Harry said looking at Ron. "I still say it weird." He finished.

"Yeah, and it makes me want to vomit." Said Ron.

"Don't you two have a class to get to?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think we're being dismissed." Harry said.

"Rather rudely if you ask me." Ron piped in.

"If it was rudely I'd say Ron don't you have to go shag Lavender?"

That'll do it. She thought triumphantly.

She walked down the corridor leaving her friends stunned at her remark.

TBC- dramione action next chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Draco returned to Hogwarts with Snape. He was now officially a death-eater. He would never be with her. She was too good, pure and strong. His arm seared in agony, but it would be nothing compared to making sure she stayed away from him. He would have to revert back to his old ways, cold, unresponsive. It would be what was best for her.

Worst for him, best for her, that's how their lives seemed to play out. She was good, he was evil. They would always be at opposite ends of the world. There was no bringing them together, no matter how he wanted it, and he had a hunch she wanted him to, if only a little.

But none of that mattered now; he wouldn't get her caught up in all of this. He would miss teasing her the most. The way her breath would hitch when he spoke to her up close. He would miss being close to her. He would get as far away as possible. He would be the same old Malfoy he had been the past six years, same old bastard.

It would be hard for him to do now, he didn't want to hurt her in any way he has hurt her so much in the past. But he knew it was what would be the best in the long run.

As he was walking back up to the castle accompanied by his godfather, he stopped to look at the sky, a storm was coming. How appropriate he felt as if one was raging inside his soul, but he knew which side would win, he was a Malfoy after all. He stopped to scratch at his left forearm, it burned immensely.

"Your mind is fighting it, therefore it is causing you pain." Snape drawled.

"Well great how am I even supposed to concentrate with this blasted thing?" He sneered.

"I suggest you resolve whatever inner conflict you have going on."

"Oh sure, that's easy." Draco replied sarcastically.

"It should be because whatever it is might jeopardize your very life, not to mention your fathers."

"Please, I hope he drops dead."

"Your mother's life Draco." He continued, and Draco seemed to go silent as it began to rain.

"You go inside, I'm staying out here." He knew he might run into her he couldn't face her yet. He sat down in the grass watching as the weather depicted his life so accurately.

He sat there for hours, just thinking about her, kissing her feeling her, watching her blush. She was his solace. He was faced with losing her, and suddenly he didn't know which thing he was being forced to do was the worst.

That night Hermione was on prefect duty. She was walking through the dark hallways, making sure no one was out of bed. It was storming pretty badly out. She always hated thunder storms. They always seemed so ominous to her. The crashes of thunder echoed through the castle, and the sky was lit up by the bolts of lightning. She stopped to look out at the sky as it lit up.

The cracks of lightning lit up the entire landscape, and she noticed platinum blonde hair outside in the storm, sitting cloaked in black.

Draco. She felt her stomach flip. What was he doing out in this storm.

She walked through the nearest doorway being instantly soaked in the downpour. She headed towards him. The wind whipping her soaked curls as the howling echoed in her ears.

He was just sitting in the storm. Glazed over eyes, she finally reached him.

"Draco what the bloody hell are you doing out here? It's awful out."

"It's Malfoy." He replied icily avoiding her eyes.

"What?" She asked confused.

He stood up slowly walked over so that he was towering over her petite rain soaked frame. He placed his strong hand on her shoulders roughly, his cold steel blue eyes meeting her warm chocolate ones locking on as he bowed his head to meet hers.

This was killing him. She looked so beautiful.

"I'm Malfoy to you. Forget everything that has happened between us. Forget the kiss, forget the book, and forget me. Don't come looking for me, don't talk to me, and don't even think about me." His words ripped him apart.

His eyes stayed on hers she felt the electricity between them, and it was like they were magnets, power around them. He removed his grip on her tantalizingly slow, and she felt as if all her energy drained from her. He turned on his heal and began walking back through the storm up to the castle.

"Draco!" She yelled angrily and frustrated. He kept walking quickening his pace. She ran to meet him and ran in front of him her breath rapid. "You don't get to do that! What may I ask has changed so dramatically from this very morning, a mere few hours ago? You, you don't just get to morph back into the git you love everyone to believe you are."

He watched her in agony. He was trying to do what was best. He hated being so cold to her. He had to do it, but every fiber of him hated it. He attempted to side step her, failing as the small girl stepped in front of him yet again.

"Look at me!" She demanded loudly. Her warm eyes met his cold ones, rain pouring over their faces, droplets hanging over their eyelashes. He saw her eyes welling up.

"Ok you know what I don't know how to deal with you, I don't, but I won't pretend that none of those things happened. You make me nervous and I feel out of control for the first time in my life and I like it. I know you feel something to-" He cut her off moving closer to her, again towering over her.

Her words were breaking him apart inside. Like a thousand shards of glass going to town on his insides. He indeed felt something for her, he always had. It was repressed from the beginning, boiling in the inner most part of him. He was like a dormant volcano, and he feared he was about to erupt. He couldn't take much more of this. But he knew he must fight, it was in her best interest for her to be away from him. He was dangerous.

"Well you need to! Stay out of my way." His words sounded with the thunder, he swiftly picked her up by her waist and removed her from his path. He was going to have to say the one thing he knew would get her to stop, as much as it killed him. "Mudblood."

"You don't mean that, I can hear it in your voice, I-I think I always have." She called after him desperately. "Kiss me!"

The tall masculine figure that was Draco stopped in his tracks.

She continued, "You're the Malfoy that doesn't break promises right." She slowly walked in front of him. "Be the guy that was brave enough to kiss me in that classroom. Be the guy that sent me that book. Be the guy that is so confident with me it drives me wild. Be the guy you've been told not to be you're entire life." Her voice softened looking into his steel blue eyes. "Be the guy you want to be. I'm asking you to kiss me."

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She never looked more beautiful, soaked to the bone. It was like she was vocalizing all the thoughts he had long since repressed inside of his mind. And then he heard the sweetest words come out of her mouth, in a fiery independent tone that drove him mad. Still he stood motionless in front of her.

Thunder crashed, and lightening cracked the midnight sky lighting up their surroundings. "Kiss me!" She screamed at him.

Without any hesitation in him he crashed his lips down upon her. He couldn't do it, his mind screamed he was a fool but something made him kiss her. Her entire body was on fire from his contact. She wrapped her hands around him pulling him to her harder. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her body into his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her mouth allowing him to explore her mouth. Years of pent up feelings filled the two entangled in what had to be the world most passionate kiss.

He pulled his lips away from her, gaining a small whimper from her. He rested his forehead on hers. "I keep my promises." He whispered before again attacking her rosy lips. To his surprise she was the one who was begging for entrance to his mouth which he happily granted. She was the best kisser he had ever experienced. She was so utterly sweet; his entire body ached for her. He wished he could stop time right here and now and never leave.

She was lost in his embrace, he tasted heavenly. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body, his tongue running across her lips, hers on his. She loved everything about this moment in time she wished it would never end. Draco Malfoy was the hottest thing she'd ever experienced. She wanted him, she needed him.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: It's rated M for a reason. Remember I own nothing but my ideas. Hope everyone who reads this from the East Coast is safe and sound despite the hurricane. Enjoy & review please.

Hermione's mind was on strike, she wouldn't over analyze the situation. Having his lips on hers felt right, so utterly perfect. Everything but how she felt at the moment flew out of her brain. She could now longer hear the sound of the thunder, or feel the rain drops on her skin; every sense was occupied by him. Her former enemy whom she was now hopelessly locked in his embrace made her feel as if she was weightless, as if she would just float away like a feather in the wind. His hands on her waist made her knees go weak, and she soon found all of her weight being supported by the tall muscular devastatingly handsome man she was kissing. His strong arms wrapped around her petite frame. He was carrying her; she didn't care where she was going. She would not open her eyes, for the simple fact that she feared she was once again dreaming. And she resolved in her mind that if she was, she truly never wanted to wake up.

He kept his hands firmly on her, it was as if he thought if he let go, she would run away, he knew he couldn't bare that at this moment. He needed her. It would sound crazy to anyone but him. Draco Malfoy pure blood, death eater, assassin, needed her, Hermione Granger, mud-muggleborn, princess of the golden trio, perfect woman. His body and emotions over ruled his better judgment, which never happened. He could compartmentalize like no other. It was always hide yourself, hide your wants, push them down, hide them deep away. But his need for her had grown; holding onto his thoughts of her helped him with the torture curse. She made him strong, and he needed to be strong. He pulled her body into his, needing more of her, as much as he could get. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, she moaned for him. His hands gripped onto her waist, and he felt her knees give way. He quickly scooped her up into his arms with ease, never breaking their kiss. He knew where he could take her so that they could be together.

He made it inside the castle, outside of the room of requirement. He could make good use of his current predicament. As long as she was around everything was good, time stood still. He felt unworthy and at this moment, she moved her lips from his looking around at the new surroundings.

"Are we?" she asked out of breathe looking into the stormy blue eyes.

"Room of requirement love." He said in a sure whisper as he trailed kisses from her neck to her collar bone.

She took a moment to take in the surroundings, which wasn't easy as all of her attention was being pulled in by him. Everything he did felt so incredibly good. She saw a fireplace, and a huge bed, clad in black silk sheets; she felt a small pang of disappointment that didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"What's wrong, did you not want to?" He out her on her feet again. "I just got carried-"

She held up a hand to cut him off. She kissed him again gently, easing his mood.

"I thought it would be more…Slytherin." She blushed as he got the biggest smirk she'd ever seen on his face. She sat down on the bed. He stared down at her, sexy smirk in place. "Shut up." She said to his triumphant look.

"As you wish love, been thinking about me at night?" Her face turned crimson as she turned away from him, and saw that he had now made everything and exact replica of his room, elsewhere in the castle. Black silver faceted headboard, emerald sheets, silver lined pillowcases, she felt like it was right now. Not that she would ever let that detail slip.

"Oh you are never gonna hear the end of this from me, I still get to tease you right?" he asked walking over to stand over her on the bed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I have a sneaking suspicion you may like my good natured sexual comments." He let his tongue reach her earlobe and suck it into her mouth, her breathe hitched as it did so many times I his presence. He moved down nipping at her neck lightly making a trail and lightly dragging his teeth down to her collarbone, where he again began ravishing her with his hot kisses. She moaned.

"Well I guess you wouldn't be sex god Draco Malfoy if you weren't allowed to do something that turns me on." She purred, sending all the blood down to his already rock hard length.

He moved his mouth back up to her ear in a husky whisper, "I turn you on do I? Can I find out how much?" He met her warm chocolate eyes, as she nodded. He quickly brought his lips back to hers as he let his hands wander down. He grazed over her clothed breast, and her breathe quickened in her chest. He smirked his lips against her mouth as he gently bit her bottom lip, another moaned escaped her lips, and she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer. His hair felt baby soft in her hands. She loved what his body did to hers; it was like she was suddenly released from invisible shackles that had been there her whole life. He let his hand run along the bare skin that was exposed just above the waistband of her skirt, feeling her soft skin. He was driving her insane, she moaned out his name. "Dracooo."

His huge length was now pulsating with desire, his hand dropped to her thigh and tantalizingly slow inched its way up. He released her lips from his and her eyes shot open. He ran his lips over hers gently, barley touching. "What do you want love? I'll give you anything." She was breathing so heavily as she needed to feel more of him. "You. Hands. Please." She got out between her heavy panting.

He continued his hands movements until he felt her tense slightly, she was nervous. It was so endearing and hot to him all at once. She was like no other girl he had ever been with. He was going crazy he gently began to rub her though her soaked panties. He paused his lips to whisper in her ear again, something he could tell she liked, "Someone's rather wet for me?" she bucked her hips against his hands. He moved his lips to her neck, she was moaning a lot more now, and he loved every second of it. He hadn't expected their first encounter like this to be so… naughty. He had planned on being quiet, respectful, nothing too far on to scare her. But her reactions had his instincts going in the opposite direction; he just wanted to make sure she enjoyed herself.

She felt his skilled hands touch her like no one had ever touched her before. She was going crazy. He had his nickname for a reason, all her nerves where replaced by pleasure. He slowly moved his hands up to pull her panties down. She tensed again; she didn't know if he would like what he felt, saw. Her nerves were back, what if something wasn't right, what if something bad happens; I'll die if I get embarrassed in front of him. He must have felt her uneasiness. He looked into her nervous eyes. "You're beautiful, every part of you." She closed her eyes and seemed to relax again. She felt safe with him, inexplicably so. Soon he had his finger running along her dripping wet folds.

She was smooth; her soft skin was even softer where he was now touching. He loved that he had gotten her this hot for him. He slowly slid one finger into her dripping heat, she was tight. He felt his hard length get even harder, if that was even possible. She whimpered softly he allowed her to adjust to him, rubbing her most sensitive spot with his thumb causing her to moan softly, music to his ears. He changed his pace from torturously slow come hither motions, too much faster, causing her to buck her hips to his strong hand as she felt her silky smooth walls tighten around him.

He moved his mouth away from hers as her breathing slowed, only to move it down to the top of her barley exposed cleavage. He soon had his hands widely removing her of anything covering the top half of her body; she was left only in her skirt. Her breasts were perfectly round and milky white with tiny pink rose buds. He was staring down at her gorgeous form, she must've felt self-conscious because she was soon blushing and covering herself up with her arms.

He had just given her the most incredible feeling she had ever had, mind blowing. Draco Malfoy was amazing. She felt his eyes staring down at her half naked body. She didn't know why he was staring. She thought something must be wrong as she quickly moved her arms over her exposed breasts. She soon found her arms pinned above her head, in his perfect hands.

"Don't you dare." He said huskily. He moved to unbutton his white button down shirt, carefully to simply leave it open, rather than pull down the sleeves. "There. Now we match." She took in the sight of his exposed muscular chest and sculpted abs. She suddenly though it was a crime his Adonis like features were ever hidden by a shirt. He smiled as he released her hands, and placed a quick kiss on her neck, continuing his trail down until he sucked her hard nipple into his mouth. Her breathe hitched. He then bit her gently. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips up once again. He ground his hardness into her he looked into her eyes, she nodded her head yes. That was all he needed. He quickly undid his pants and slid them off with eagerness. Her eyes caught him, all of him as he slid out of his boxers as well.

Her eyes widened, he was huge. Ten inches she presumed. _Oh Merlin. _"That'll fit?" Her hot cocoa eyes asked with all the sincerity and vulnerability in the world.

She really is one of kind. He thought as he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. Their breathing matched each other's perfectly. "Quite perfectly love." She kissed him forcefully; he took this as his signal to get on with it. He ran the head of his length against her slick folds.

"Draco!" She pleaded.

"Sorry love, I just can't help teasing you." With that he eased into her inch by inch, watching her scrunched up face for any sign of too much pain. He was as gentle as his body allowed him to be as he felt the barrier between her and him tear. She whimpered. Being in her felt amazing, better than anything he'd ever felt before. She was so tight and warm, as well as velvety smooth. Her face returned to normal as she adjusted herself to him. She kissed him urging him to continue. "I want you." She whispered.

"You have me." he said as he slowly thrust into her, hitting every spot while he hand worked her most sensitive area in circles. She was digging her nails into his back, it was pleasurable pain.

"Harder." She commanded in a most Draco like tone, and he didn't need to be told twice. He thrust in and out much harder. She was meeting his thrusts now, driving him wild. She was moaning more now than ever before, he knew she was close.

"God Hermione." He groaned out in a tone that she decided was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. He was driving her absolutely insane. She felt her body shaking beneath his powerful thrusts. She soon found herself falling over the edge as her moans turned to screams and she bit into his slightly exposed shoulder.

The feeling of her clench around his throbbing hard on caused him to lose all control as he felt himself spill into her.

_She's perfect._ A whisper came from the corner of his mind. _You're a monster_, cam soon after that original thought.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the wait!

Draco was looking down at a sleeping Hermione. He was so blissfully happy with himself, and yet blindingly angry at the same time. When he was sitting out in that storm he was so certain that his mind was made up. He was a stone wall, unfeeling, never moving from his present state. He didn't deserve to really. He found himself having to be brave and an utterly cowardly person all at the same time. It wasn't all that different than his everyday life if he was being honest with himself. He was a master of disguise. He wore the face of a bully to his classmates; the face of a loyal and obedient son to his father, and to himself he wore the mask of someone who wasn't bothered by the constant burying of his own feelings and beliefs. He was a man going through the motions, and he was sick and tired of it. _What a great time to suddenly be fed up._ He thought bitterly to himself. Because now yet another mask was being tied over his face, the mask of a murder. But if he threw this mask to the ground, as he wanted to, he wouldn't have to worry about masks anymore. Dead men don't worry about masks.

He looked down at the beautiful girl sleeping underneath his arm; the girl whom he had decided he would protect from getting entangled within the mess that was his life. He knew he had failed miserably. He had no idea what to do now. He let things go too far, because he had always wanted the events of this night to happen, to have her exactly where she is now, in his arms. It was on a shallow level at first. But now, he didn't know if he could stay away from her, she was his strength.

If he were to leave her now, would she be better off? She would definitely hate him, forever. There would be no fixing things. He knew that. He wished he had had the will power to just stick to his original plans. But he would never think of this night as a mistake. Of course he still didn't know how he would handle himself when she woke up.

He couldn't pin point exactly when he abandoned his plan to keep her as far away from him as possible. This night had been an intense blur. He found himself wishing for a simpler life, one without blood status, one where his last name would doom his life, one where he would have flirtatiously teased her. A world in which when he finally got the girl he was after, he could just enjoy it, not be up worrying about what this would mean for both of them. It would no doubt put his life in danger; he was on thin ice already. He already had to do horrible things just to put his family back in good standing with the Dark Lord.

He didn't care what happened to his father. It would make him a very happy man to have him rot away in Azkaban for the rest of his life; of course he knew all too well that wouldn't be the case. He only cared about three people in his life.

His mother, who he would do anything for, who he was doing anything for.

Blaise, who has been his only real friend, and who would never ask him for anything.

Hermione, who he needed, and cared for in a much more intense and complicated way than the previous two. But who ironically would be irrevocably hurt by what he had to do to keep his mother safe. She would hate him. She would feel betrayed, afraid. He hated himself knowing the inevitable emotions that she would feel whenever she heard his name.

He couldn't tell her the truth. They couldn't be publicly together; surely even she would know that complication.

He wished he knew what was going on in her head, or what would go through her head when she woke up. He stared down at the girl he would no doubt cause immense pain.

He hated himself more and more by the second. He was taking self-loathing to a whole other unimaginable level. She looked so peaceful, pure, and perfect.

Her gold tinted brown curls were still damp from the storm. Her cheeks were rosy and supple. Her pink lips were slightly parted, as he watched her soft breath move her chest up and down. Why did she have to find him tonight? Why did she have to tell him to kiss her?

He found himself wondering if she was some sort of magnet for trouble. He just had no idea of how to get out of this without hurting her.

He had thought of just leaving her here, to wake up alone. But he couldn't hurt her like that.

She stirred in her sleep to roll closer to his chest. She was lying on her stomach; the sheet was now slightly covering her face. He slowly moved his hand to curl the sheet down from her face. He pulled it down to the small of her back; it was a little hot with the fire still burning. He brushed her hair from her face; he began moving his hand along her back. He stopped just along her right should blade when he felt a smoother patch of skin. He leaned his head down to examine it more closely. It was a scar. It was smooth and a light shade of pink, it was about a half of an inch wide, and it ran along the curve of her shoulder blade. He was almost certain this was caused by magic; he could feel it as he ran his fingers along it. He must've done this one too many times because she woke up.

She turned over and starred at him with half opened eyes.

"I'm sorry go back to sleep." He said apologetically.

"Oh no, it's ok." She said still half asleep. She moved over to rest her head against his bare chiseled chest. "You weren't like leaving were you?"

"No, no I sat up to look at your scar." She sat up slightly in the bed when he said this.

"Oh yeah that it's nothing."

"Nothing? Hermione that's a pretty big scar, how'd you get it?" He asked still wondering if his assumptions about it were correct.

"Um well the whole department of mystery thing last year." She said averting her eyes from his icy steel blue ones; she would melt at the sight of them.

"Oh." Was his only response. That was the night his father got locked up. He suddenly found himself very angry that someone had hurt her, someone who he probably knew. Someone who he was joined with forever now, he felt his lower left arm burn with sheer pain again. It hadn't bothered him since their kiss. He looked up at her and asked, "Who did that to you?"

Warm chocolate eyes met steel icy blue as they looked at each other.

Her hands fiddled with the sheets, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. "I-I don't remember." She lied.

He laughed lightly. "Hermione you remember anything, c'mon just tell me."

This would be the draw back of her brain going all fuzzy around him, she couldn't think of anything but the truth. She wasn't a very convincing liar to begin with, but around him, it was ten times harder. "You're father." She said quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch it and drop the subject. But she knew he would catch it. She watched his face go blank.

He was so indescribably mad, but he didn't want her to know the violent side of him, at least not any more than she already knew. He was sick to his stomach. He had a few scars from the same man. But on her the scar was completely out of place, she deserved to be untouched by anything truly evil. On him he simply saw them as marks he got because of an angry man, he didn't care. Hell after what he was doing he thought he deserved most of them now.

How am I going to get her out of this unscathed? She doesn't deserve more pain. Especially more pain from anyone with the last name Malfoy.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Review please!

"You don't have to get so mad, you didn't do anything." She looked at him with a reassuring smile.

His stomach turned with the guilt of the whole situation.

"Yeah, it was just my father who did that to you." He said sourly. "I-uh got a few from him myself actually." He offered, as if it would make up for it.

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry, but why would he hurt you? I mean you're his son. Perfect heir to his pureblood legacy." She looked sincerely upset, and confused. The look on her face gave him a punch to the gut. She was so caring, he'd never felt he owed a person more than he owed her.

It was like she had some sort of super power that tore down all his well-honed defenses. In any other world, that would probably be considered a good thing. He worried that it would be very dangerous for her.

"Well, I didn't learn to play the part of loyal obedient son quickly enough I suppose." She watched his eyes grow dark. He was clearly remembering things he would rather not remember.

She moved quickly to change his mood. "Well come on I showed you mine, you show me yours. It's only fair after all."

He looked at her with raised eye brows, but his eyes were calm again.

"You know playground rules." She continued, he still looked very confused.

"Hermione I'm pretty sure you've seen all I have to show." He stated simply as he ran his hand from his chiseled chest down to his boxers.

She smacked him playfully on his arm. "The scar!" She shouted lightly as she waved her hand in the direction of her upper back.

"Ow!" He said in mock pain, as he rubbed his bicep where she'd smacked him. "Excuse me for simply thinking of better things to show you…again that is." He said with his sexy smirk. "But you're wish is my command love." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

He leaned his head down to hers and tilted it upwards. He pointed to a gash mark on the underside of his chin. It was a slightly paler shade than the rest of his perfect skin. She ran her finger across it and then she brushed her lips lightly against it. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"No worries love, I'm a big boy." He didn't want her to feel bad, not for him, he didn't deserve it.

"I just never thought he would be like that with you. I mean I thought you would be like his pride and joy." She said looking into his cool blue steel eyes.

He looked into her warm eyes. "Yes well, he doesn't like to be disagreed with…ever, about anything."

"What disagreement would provoke a man to hit his only son?" She asked sincerely.

Again, it was if she was hurling some sort of super power at him, breaking through a brick wall with no apparent effort what so ever.

"You." He whispered, stupidly hoping she wouldn't catch it, and just simply drop the subject. But of course she would catch it, she was Hermione after all she rarely missed anything.

"Me?" She asked wide eyed. She looked as if she was a three year old who just discovered there was no Santa Claus. He didn't like the look on her face. He felt sad looking at her. He had to get her off this conversation topic. He reached his hands to cup her warm face in them.

"Look can we please not ruin this night with talk of my father." His eyes pleaded more than his words, and she couldn't resist them. She leaned her right cheek into his hand fully, giving in.

"Fine, but I won't forget." She sighed.

"I would expect nothing less from you love." He answered with a small smile.

"It's really not that bad, my scar, come on tell me how tough it makes me look." She said with her best impression of his smirk paced across her face.

He started to laugh lightly, she liked hearing him laugh. She realized she'd never really heard him laugh before. "You know, I don't think I've ever actually heard you laugh before, a real laugh I mean. You do more of the whole snickering at people thing mostly."

He smiled at her. "Yes well maybe I've never really felt like laughing before."

"Well I like it."

"Oh you do huh?" He said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I do, happy looks good on you."

The light and airy feeling was sucked out of him at that moment he averted his eyes away from hers. She didn't know why.

He felt the bed shake a little he turned his eyes back towards her. She had gotten up out of the bed and wrapped herself in a sheet. He felt a knot form deep in her stomach, he wondered if she was leaving. He really didn't want her to.

"What you doing?" He asked hurriedly.

She giggled she'd never heard him speak so fast.

"It's way too hot, I'm going to lower the fire a bit." She offered looking over her shoulder at the gorgeous man.

"Oh well it's most defiantly not the fire I assure you."

"Is that so?" She laughed lightly assuming he was referring to himself.

"Yes it's infinitely more plausible that it's you."

She smiled as she lowered the flames with her wand.

"In proximity to my hotness of course." He smirked finishing his thought.

"Ah, there it is. I was waiting for that." She came back to the bed, with the sheets still tightly wrapped around her unclothed body.

"Love if you're too hot take the sheet off." He said, as he watched her cheeks flush with a rosy tint. He grinned down at her. "I've seen you naked you know." He said coolly.

She covered her face with the sheet now. "Shhh! Stop it."

He laughed at how cute she was being. No other girl would act like this, at least not any of the girls he'd been with. He found it entirely entertaining, as well as endearing. He took the opportunity that presented itself to tease her playfully.

"Oh so big brave Gryffindor you are, hiding underneath the covers."

She lowered the sheets only revealing her glaring smoldering deep brown eyes. "Shut up." She said quickly.

"I'd much rather force ya to _make_ me shut up love." He lowered his head so that his forehead was resting upon hers. He locked his icy irises with her fiery glare. He peeled the sheet down away from her face, and planted a passionate kiss on his full soft, slightly swollen lips.

He may be drowning in conflicting ideas, responsibilities, and feelings, but when she was around it seemed as if none of that mattered. Of course he knew it mattered greatly, for the both of them, and that was what would force him to deal with things. The fact that he had gotten her tangled up in his life as it spiraled downward. He wouldn't drag her down into the depths of hell with him, but he didn't know how to detach from her. She was like his own personal oxygen. He knew nothing would be decided, at this moment, or this night, so he would enjoy her. While he could, as if they were a normal couple, in a normal world, without the weight of his entire world on his shoulders, swaying him every which way under the crippling weight.

He would enjoy the fleeting hours of this night.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has this story, or me, on their alerts/favorites! It is so awesome to see that . Thanks so so so much to all my reviewers I always love to hear your thoughts especially: DZAuthor AKA DZMom,Lingo10, Loveroffelton, MarissaRosee, who I can always count on to hear their opinions, it really helps!

He trailed wet kisses down the soft skin of her neck as she moaned lightly. She had goose bumps all up and down her body, covered only a little by the emerald silk sheet. She decided she could get used to this, prior prejudices be damned if he would always make her feel this way. She just didn't know if everyone in her life could handle this, handle them. She definitely had no clue how to explain it to her loved ones, hell she didn't even know if she fully understood this.

"You're such a tease." She said lightly as she laughed. He moved his face as if he was going to kiss her on the lips and he let them hover just away from them. She could feel his breath on her lips, she pulled her head up to close the gap but he moved his head back equally. Always such a tease, but he knew she liked it.

"Dracooo-"She whimpered letting her head fall back swiftly against the pillow. He smirked, making the situation just more unbearable for her. It was amazing how he knew exactly what would make her want him.

"What love?" He asked trying to look at innocent as possible, which could never happen with his devilishly sexy smirk in place.

Her warm chocolate eyes were on fire in reaction to him feigning innocence; she knew he knew damn well what he was doing to her. She lifted her head so that her eyes were an inch away from his almost burning icy blue gaze, placing her lips just away from his.

He could feel her breath on his lips as she whispered, "You're. A. Tease." She drawled out.

He moved from his relaxed position lying next to her. She yelped in surprise as he moved, and pulled her face from his to lie back down on the pillow. He was now hovering over her, his face so very close to hers; his arms were placed next to her neck on either side resting on his elbows. He watched her cheeks flush a bright red, as he heard her breathe hitch in her throat. Her deep brown eyes were scanning over his chiseled alabaster chest, abdomen, and cut lines. He ran his hand gently down across her heated cheek, down her soft neck, the side of her exposed full breast, her flat stomach, her perfectly shaped hip, to finally grab her thigh firmly. He lifted it in one swift motion to better settle himself in between her legs. He ground his hard length into her heat, only separated by his boxers, and the silk sheet. At the same time he leaned down close to her ear and huskily whispered, "I thought that's what you liked about me love." He moved his lips over to lightly kiss hers, she kissed back fiercely. This caused him to grind into her again; even through the fabric he could feel her wetness. He pulled back from the kiss, "It sure seems like you do." He said as he smiled a crooked smile that made her heart beat even faster, if that was possible. He crushed his lips against hers again with an immeasurable amount of passion.

Sure she was worried about where this was headed; she didn't know how to make it work at all. Their separate social circles would react in equally volatile ways, she was sure of it. But she wasn't sure she cared, at this moment at least. Not when she was alone with him. Not when for once in her life, it seemed as if someone could be interested in her for something other than her highly logical mind. Not when his lips were soft, slightly teasing and sending chills down her spine. She wanted him; this was the first time she even let herself think it clearly. For now she had him, and that was all she needed. She felt him enter her, slowly, passionately. Her thoughts about how to deal with things would have to wait.

He knew he should feel guiltier than he did, as he was making love to her, if that much guilt was even possible to feel without pitching one's self off the astronomy tower. He felt her underneath him, fragile, soft, and warm. He wanted nothing more than to protect her at this moment. He just didn't know how to. He tried to keep his distance, which was shot to hell now. There was no way out that wouldn't hurt her, and he didn't want out. He knew he should be stronger, block out the rush of feelings he had when seeing her face, and feeling her. But when he was with her, his defenses simply weren't strong enough. He should be thinking of a lot more things than her, but it was like his mind only had one track, at this moment her didn't care. He could spend the rest of his life in this room with her. If only that was a way to handle this situation, just keep her all to himself. He wouldn't have to worry about other people. It would just be them. No war, no false pretenses to keep to the world, no more masks. He didn't need them with her.

He felt her body shake against his thrusts, and her tighten around him, as his kisses muffled the sounds of her moans. He hadn't taken his lips off of hers for one second. He would try and memorize them, so he would always remember. He felt himself release into her. He continued kissing her, still riding out his pleasure. He wished he could think of some way to save his life, his mother's life, and still keep her. He had to try.

He was suddenly crippled with excruciating pain emanating from his left forearm. He rolled over next to Hermione gripping the horrid arm through the long sleeved unbuttoned white shirt. It felt as if it was on fire getting hotter by the second.

She looked down at him in utter confusion. She was terrified. How had he gotten hurt? She looked down at his face, it was crunched up and twisted, and even through the expression of sheer pain all his features remained as exquisite as ever. He had a death grip on his left forearm. She was starting to get desperately worried about him.

"Draco!" She choked out.

He could feel her face over his; he could hear the worry in her voice. He was sacred to open his eyes and see her face expressing worry for him.

"Draco! Please say something you're scaring me." She tried to sound as calm as she could, she knew she failed as her voice shook.

He held onto her voice, he had to reassure her he was fine, even if he wasn't sure himself. He played her voice over in his head. "I'm fine." He got out barley as a whisper so as not to scream out in pain, and further hurt her. He felt her hand against his hairline brushing his hair back.

"Oh no you're not, can I do something… anything, what's wrong?" She asked desperation in her voice.

He held the image of her smiling face in his head; he felt the pain lessen; only a little, enough for him to be sure he could open his eyes to look at her. He was mustering up the strength to look at her when he felt the bed shift underneath him. He felt her soft hand against his left forearm, trying to unbutton the bottom of his sleeve.

TBC-please review!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay you guys! My wi-fi has been down and I'm so technologically challenged. Lots of action coming up in the last few chapters! I won't keep you waiting any longer.

-_He felt her soft hand against his left forearm, trying to unbutton the bottom of his sleeve.-_

His eyes snapped his eyes wide open staring down at the soft delicate arm about to uncover what a monster he truly was. He watched for a brief second as she tried to unbutton his sleeve, her hands trembling. He was truly shocked in this moment; she was so worried about him that she was shaking; she was literally shaken with worry for him. He didn't deserve her worry, he didn't deserve her. He couldn't let her see; see it…not on him.

"No!" He shouted as he watched her hands recoil away from him.

That icy painful gaze set her warm eyes ablaze with a thousand emotions.

Hermione was confused, upset, worried, shocked, annoyed, just to name a few. This was one time when she was with Draco she wished her brain would work correctly like it usually does. He was clearly in unbearable pain, yet he wouldn't tell her why, or let her try and help him. She wasn't used to being un-needed or rendered unnecessary; it didn't sit well with her to say the least.

"Draco Malfoy!" She shouted in an anger and frustration.

He was surprised at her reaction; he hadn't expected her to get this angry with him. He was usually pretty good at anticipating her emotions and reactions, especially towards him. He kept his eyes on her, his face still scrunched up in pain as he gripped his arm tighter, the pain becoming worse by the minute.

"Now you listen to me! I am helping you whether you and your male pride or ego or whatever the bloody hell is going on here likes it or not! Ok? I don't want to hear another word about it." She said sternly, her voice never shaking, and her hands on her hips. "Now then, I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey." She turned on her heel walking quickly towards the door.

"No!" Draco said his voice little high.

"Don't care what you say." She said coolly, her voice becoming distant as she continued walking, dressing herself with a swipe of her wand.

"Please!" He heard her stop as the pain kept his pale eyes forced shut. "Don't get her."

"Draco she's the only healer here, I know you don't want me going to my friends for help, and your friends would sooner kill me than help me…which by the way what are we going to tell people about us … I-I mean you know you and me, not that there is an us… is there an us?"

"Hermione." She stopped as she heard him groan in pain.

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry. I'm not good at the whole perspective thing in these type situations. But you know what I _am_ good at, helping! So would you bloody tell me what I can to do help you, or I swear to Merlin I will come over there put you in more pain than you are in now!" She yelled her voice reaching an octave not normal for any human being.

"Snape." He groaned out as loudly as he could.

"Snape?" She questioned with a quirked eyebrow and her hands in the air. "You want me to go get Snape? Draco I don't even know where he'd be, and what am I supposed to tell him, he thinks I'm up to something whenever I blink in his direction!" She shouted, confused. A slight panic hit her, she knew she would do whatever he asked, anything to relieve him from the pain he was in. But she didn't want Snape of all people to be suspicious about them, she didn't know why exactly but the thought of that made her stomach drop.

"He's in his office." He groaned.

"His office? Is that pain affecting your brain? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Trust me!" He shouted in pain.

"I do." He heard her whisper, he felt a pang of pain nowhere near his arm. He tried to soften his voice as much as he could. " Listen go to his office bang on the door, tell him you hear someone screaming in this hallway and you thought you would need a professor's help. He'll like that a Gryffindor felt they needed his help. He'll think you're incompetent as a prefect; he likes his loony suspicions vindicated. Please, go." She could hear his voice clearly for the first time since his arm started bothering him; she really wanted that voice to go back to normal permanently. She couldn't stand to look at his perfect face suddenly imperfect with the anguish his forearm was causing him. "And please I know it's hard for you but… just do what he says."

She gave in, "Fine. I'll go. But I want some answers as soon as you're better."

Hermione made her way down to Snape's office as quickly as her feet would take her and began banging loudly on the giant door. She could hear a slew of curse words unbecoming of a professor before the giant door swung open with a loud creek.

The dark looming man stared down at the petite girl visibly shaken up. He stared down hi hook nose at her,

"Ms. Granger out of bed after hours and causing a ruckus, may I ask what is so important you felt the need to disturb me-" Hermione cut him off as she held up her hands, she didn't have time for his smug comments.

"I was on my rounds and I heard someone screaming." She said through gritted teeth. "And-"

"And- what Ms. Granger do spit it out."

_Oh he better be worth this._

"And I didn't know what to do and I felt as if I needed a Professor's help… so I came to get you." She felt as if she would need a thousand showers to get the stench of this horrid moment off of her.

_He better be able to help Draco._

"Me?" He sneered.

"You." She stared him down.

"Well I'm rather busy at the moment as you can see I was in my office you should've went to your own head of house." The hooked nose greasy haired man drawled out quickly as he turned away from her.

"It sounded like Malfoy." She said desperately searching for whatever would make him go to Draco.

She watched as the man suddenly turned and pushed his way past her his billowing black cloak disappearing down the hallway. She trailed quickly after him as he stalked towards the Room of Requirement.

_I didn't say where I heard screaming, how could he possibly know where Draco was? It's a huge castle. Something is going on._

He must've not noticed her trailing behind this whole way because as they turned a corner he seemed shocked to see her next to him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ms. Granger you are to go straight to your dormitories. You are not to speak of this to anyone."

"No." She said without thinking. "I'm not going anywhere accept where you're going."

"Look I know you've got some kind of warped hero complex from hanging around Potter but you listen to me you stay away from Draco Malfoy. You are not needed here, and don't think for one minute I think you were on your rounds at this hour. Forget this happened." With that he turned on his heel leaving a stunned Hermione.

_What the hell is going on here?_

All she knew was that Draco had told her to listen to Snape, and she would… for now anyway.

TBC Reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Snape came upon a very different Room of Requirement than the one Hermione and Draco had just made love in. The room was dark and cluttered. The room had skyscrapers made out of old tattered books, and mountains seemingly useless objects. He twisted and turned himself quickly around the piles of mismatched and displaced items until he came upon his godson writhing in, what he was certain was unbelievable pain.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing in here, at this hour? How stupid are you?" The oily haired man snarled down at Draco.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." He said with a strangled voice, he sounded as if there had been gravel poured down his throat.

"Of course you're not fine; I would assume your arm feels as if it's been dipped in acid infused molten lava." He said as easily as if he were teaching a lesson.

"Uh yup that's about as accurate as you can get." Draco chocked out in his horribly scratchy voice. "Did you come here to help or just stand there?" The anger in his voice was evident even through the pain.

The dark looming figure of Snape crouched down beside a writhing Draco.

"How was it that I'm here to help you Draco?" Snape drawled out, looking down at him like he was talking to a small child.

"For Merlin's sake this is no time for a pop quiz professor!" Draco felt as if he would pass out from the pain, it was becoming worse by the millisecond. He had no idea why Snap would choose now to ask ridiculous questions. He knew he couldn't possibly have any idea why he was here, or why Hermione was here. He would believe almost anything before he would believe the truth of tonight's events, most sane people would. He felt his right arm snatched away from the protective grip he had on his left. He was half-conscious at best, but all his thoughts were worry for what might happen if somehow he knew about them.

"You are such a child. Granger the fucking princess of the wonder trio, she knows you were here. It was her who came to get me Draco, spouting off some ridiculousness about being on rounds, at this hour, I'm no fool. Potter must be up to something, and now she knows something is going on with you. Really Draco you were told to only work on this during school hours when you could get away so as not to raise suspicions, do you have a death wish?" He finished his rant looking down at Draco with a snarling expression.

Draco felt a small wave of relief wash over his pain stricken body. He didn't know about them, h had his own paranoid, delusional version of events. Sure Hermione definitely had her suspicions, and he would have to deal with her if he ever made it through this torture, but he would.

"At this moment in time, yeah pretty much, look can you lecture me when you fix this." He said quickly.

"Of course you show no concern, why should you it's only your life, oh wait it's mine and your mother's too." He said in a low tone unlikely to ever cross his lips again.

Draco at least liked the fact that Snape clearly knew better than to add his father into that mix, even though his life was on the chopping block as well.

"Just help me." He choked out, in a tone that in no way could be considered as begging. Malfoy's didn't beg.

"I can't do anything to help you with this Draco." He stated simply.

"That's not funny." Draco's eyes bulged out of his head toward Snape.

"Have I ever once cracked a joke Draco?" He asked looking down at Draco with a thin raised black eyebrow.

"Well what the hell? How am I supposed to do anything? Chop my arm off should I?" Draco asked a slight hint of panic in his voice through his always sarcastic tone towards his godfather.

"Not at all curious as to why your arm is in excruciating, soul deadening pain right now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow his hand tightening around Draco's pained forearm.

"Would you cut the dramatic bullshit!" He yelled his voice hoarse. "Merlin give a guy a black cloak turns into a giant drama queen." He murmured through his pain.

"It's no ordinary mark Draco; it lives, just as much as you or I. You're rejecting it, I've seen people get the mark that aren't happy about it but I've never seen this type of reaction. You're completely fighting against it, every part of you… Well it's fighting back." He sounded as if he was teaching a class, very calm.

Draco's head was swimming. He never thought he could feel anything like this, and Snape didn't know how to stop it. He suddenly remembered his determined thoughts just before the pain took him over.

_He wished he could think of some way to save his life, his mother's life, and still keep her. He had to try._

That was it. His feelings for Hermione, the feelings that gave him the courage to even think of finding some other solution to his, and his mother's survival, those feelings that made him determined to try. The mark felt his determination to defy everything it stood for, every reason he had taken it. Snape's voice snapped him away from his thoughts.

"I may be able to dull the pain, make it slightly bearable." He drawled, examining the marked forearm closely. "When I was working with the order, it began to fight me. He wasn't back then, maybe that's why yours is so much worse."

Draco curled his face at Snape's words, because he knew why it was so much worse. He had made up his mind. He had fallen for a better person than he was a better person than anyone he'd ever known and she was good. If he loved someone that good, how could he be something so evil?

His expression must not have been as cryptic as he thought because Snape began to speak again.

"Oh by all means if you think I'm wrong do you have any other theories? Perhaps there is some big secret you have. Well Draco?" He asked pulling out his wand and a shimmering vile.

Draco remained silent, not wanting to give anything away. He felt the pain numb slightly in his arm as Snape muttered a spell.

This was all too much, something had to give. He had to make some decisions, very hard decisions. Have the woman he loves, or protect her. Be a person worthy of her love, or be a person who lives.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione had returned to her room after getting Snape to Draco. She had so many questions, she felt as if the past few hours of her life were all some sort of warped alternate reality. Nothing that happened tonight made sense. Absolutely nothing, she had just had sex for the first time, with none other than her childhood nemesis. Even with everything that had just happened between them somehow her mind wouldn't wrap itself around the fact that she had very strong feelings for Draco. She had opened up to him, more so than she ever had with anyone else, more than her parents or Ron and Harry, not even Ginny. She didn't want to admit it but of every emotion she was feeling right now, mostly she was just scared.

She may be the brightest witch of her age, but that didn't mean she knew anything about the male mind. She had no idea how Draco was feeling about their unexpected romance, if you could call it that. Her thoughts revolved around trying to piece together a logical explanation as to why anything that happened tonight happened. But of course she came up empty handed because nothing about her and Draco was logical, it never was with him.

Everything about tonight was just so foreign to her. There were so many unanswered questions. What were they now? Were they anything at all? Did he want them to be? Did she? How would they tell people? Would they tell people? How would they react? Would his parents kill her? Would her friends kill him?

_Well maybe we just won't tell people._ She thought.

Her head was spinning; she had no idea if there was even anything to work out the way they left things. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him about any of these things.

Seeing Draco in that pain forced all of these thoughts out of her mind at that time, she just wanted to help him. She realized that she definitely cared about him a great deal when she saw him lying there writhing, his beautiful face scrunched up. She was worried about him so much that she let it override her curiosity about why he acted so strange when she tried to help him.

Why did he have her go get Snape, and not the school's healer? It just didn't make any sense.

She found herself suddenly filled with a different kind of worry. She thought she could trust Draco now, after everything he revealed to her about his childhood. She thought that she knew him somehow better than perhaps anyone else in this world. But what if she was wrong? He certainly acted very weird when everything was over. What if he's up to something?

_No. He can't be. He wouldn't have gone through all of the trouble he went through. It would have been easy for him to walk away tonight…he tried. Why had he tried? _

There were just too many questions she had no answers to, she would have to talk to Draco, and after all she had made him promise anyway.

She was lying in bed her eyes focused on the ceiling above her; she had never felt so unsure of herself. If she was an outsider looking in on this situation she would surely slap herself across the face. But experiencing it first hand was indescribable; he was so different than anything she ever knew. She thought she knew him but she had no idea, she still had no idea. That was the problem, she was sure her preconceived ideas of him were wrong, but she didn't know what to make of him now.

This night was great, the way she felt in his embrace, the way he made her feel with simple touches were amazing, but how would the harsh reality of the next morning affect them both? She had no idea.

Being in that room alone with him everything felt perfect, but reality came crashing down around her the moment she saw him in pain. It was the pinch during a dream that awoke her to real life. He wouldn't let her help him; she had to lie to get him help. That made her realize that were they to be a real couple there would be so many obstacles, no one would accept them. Did that matter to him? She didn't know if it would. She didn't even know if it mattered to her. She needed to talk to him; she needed to know how he felt about all of this.

Times were so bad. There was about to be a war, more than likely they would fight on opposite sides, but could she ever hold her wand against him after tonight, could he? Could she be with someone who was fighting with such horrible people? Even if it was against his wishes, she decided she couldn't be with someone who would fight against her best friends, her family, and her kind. It just wouldn't work.

A wave a realization washed over her at that moment. He would never go against his family, how could he? He's wanted to for so long, but he can't. They would never be anything more than what they were tonight. The circumstances surrounding them were just too great.

She felt so foolish for not thinking this through in the first place. How could she have been so stupid?

It was simple really, but she couldn't see it clearly when he was around. She loved how he made her feel, even if it meant she had to be a little unsure of herself at times. She felt good with him. She felt her eyes begin to well up. She cared about him, she loved being with him. She … loved him. But she couldn't shake her feelings of unease that filled her head now. They were just too different. They were Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. As different as fire and ice.

TBC review please!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Glitter in the Air by Pink would be great to listen to while reading. Thanks to all of you who continually review, and everyone who reads this you guys are awesome, hope it doesn't disappoint!

Hermione burrowed herself beneath the warm covers of her tiny bed. She clung to the open book that Draco had so selflessly given her. She hid herself underneath the blankets feeling as helpless as a little child. She let her tears flow, the droplets made a small thud as they hit the worn pages of the fairytale. They served as a cold reminder of how her life had a very slim chance of ever ending up happily ever after.

How could she have let things get so complicated, as if she didn't have enough things to worry about in her life? She was completely exhausted, both mentally and physically. She wasn't this girl, crying over a guy. But here she was doing exactly what she thought she would never do.

She had now done a lot of things she thought she would never do. But she didn't regret them, she kicked herself mentally a thousand times, but she couldn't bring herself to regret them. She had felt alive, out of control, wanted, and that was all his doing. But everything between them was left completely up in the air. She had no idea what was going on in his head. She doubted he had any answers.

They were stuck in the same position just on opposite ends. It was quite odd really, she was being pulled from her feelings for him by her loyalties, and she was sure he felt the same way. She knew his situation would be worse than hers though, no one on her side would be happy of course, but he would most likely be killed if he was with her. Not to mention what might happen to was a pureblood son of a death eater, and she was a mud blood ally to Harry Potter.

If he was to get hurt over being with her, she could never forgive herself.

It was close to sunrise, and somehow she knew the light of day would cast a horrible shadow upon her already descending feelings. She tried to think about how things would be if there was no war. If she and Draco were just two teenagers caught up in emotions, but she always hit a wall.

Somewhere deep down she knew she shouldn't even bother trying to think things out. She knew she was fighting a losing battle with herself. But something in her clung desperately to the hope that something could fix this, fix them, something that would allow them to be with each other, without an endless amount of complications and obstacles.

Her eye lids were heavy with exhaustion and emotions. She knew it couldn't work, but she didn't know if she was strong enough to even see him again knowing she would never have him ever again.

Back in the room where they had made love Draco sat at the edge of the bed, head in his hands. His pain had now been eased to a slight stinging compared to before. He likened it to slitting one's skin open and pouring salt into the bleeding fresh wound, still it was an improvement. The pain he felt in the pit of his stomach was much worse.

He had gotten himself into a real mess, what was worse is that he had now drug Hermione into his shit hole of a life. There was no way she would just let things go, she certainly wasn't that type, and as much as he wanted to protect her, he didn't just want her to let it go, to let him go.

He rolled his sleeve up revealing the heinous thing he was branded with. He looked down upon it with pure disdain, if it hadn't caused him such pain he wouldn't have had to freak her like that. But he wished it was the only source of his problems. He had created this one all on his own.

He never should have went after her, he felt irrevocably guilty. He should've been stronger and stuck to his plan to protect her by keeping her as far away from him as possible. But seeing her standing in the rain, hearing her tell him to kiss her, he just couldn't stop himself. And there was part of him that was so grateful he wasn't strong enough to walk away and let her think he was just as much of a git as she'd always thought. He knew he wouldn't trade this night for anything in the world, even with the pain.

She broke through his iron clad walls, and it felt so refreshing to be able to talk to someone, really talk to them. When he was with her he felt so incredibly sturdy yet entirely exposed and breakable. It was exhilarating. He felt whole when she was in his arms, broken when he saw her leave, worry tarnishing her beautiful features. And he had put that worry there.

She was too good for him in his mind. He was a monster, a killer in the making. He had no choice; he couldn't go against such strong forces. He knew she knew this too, which is what was killing him the most. She had to be racking her brain for a solution to all of their many problems, and she would come up empty, because there was no solution. He was a broken man, unfixable in every way. She was too whole, and much too good for him.

Part of him knew it was probably for the best that they not attempt to work this out. He needed her to be safe, being with him was most definitely not safe. He was Draco Malfoy, death eater, soon to be murder. And she would never again look at him the way she did tonight.

He was a monster, a beast. She was pure, Gryffindor's princess just like he always teased her, and he was no prince.

Hermione slowly got herself out of bed and dressed herself. The light from the sun barley peeked from the horizon as she looked out of her window. She pulled her unruly curls into a low messy bun; a few curls fell to frame her face. She could still smell his cologne on her skin; she took a moment to breathe it in trying to feel him on her again. She knew she would never smell so good ever again. She grabbed the book and made her way to see him.

Draco knew what he had to do. It would be the hardest thing he's ever had to do…well second hardest. It was what was best for her. He just kept repeating that line over and over again to himself. He buttoned up his shirt, and smoothed blonde hair down. He heard footsteps coming towards the room. He mentally built up his walls, his steel eyes growing colder with each mental brick, hoping that at least some wouldn't crumble into dust upon seeing her.

Her knuckles turned white around the spine of the book. She felt like she was walking in the ocean against the current as she made her way towards where she knew he would still be; she couldn't explain it. It wasn't logical she just knew where he'd be. She walked on towards the room where she had been happier than she ever was. The door appeared and she walked through, her heart beat rivaling that of a humming bird.

Deep brown met steal blue.

He stood there for a moment looking her over, she obviously hadn't slept either, and exhaustion couldn't touch her beauty though. Her pretty eyes however were puffy; he knew she would have been thinking things over.

She looked him up and down; he stood in front of her in boxers and his white button up sleeved shirt. He hadn't slept either but he was still the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She walked over to him her grip on the book becoming harder with each timid step.

"You're arm?" She questioned motioning toward it with one hand.

"I'm fine love. Don't worry yourself over me." He said his heart not completely behind his words. He feared that was evident.

"Good." She said plainly.

"Questions?" He asked her.

Her eyes fluttered away from his.

"I don't think I should." She said under a false calmness. She held the book out in front of her with both hands as she moved close to him. "Here." She said as she poked him in the chest with it.

"I gave that to you." He said pretending as if he didn't understand this gesture.

"I can't have this…and I can't have you." She said looking him in the eyes, her own welling up, but she wouldn't let herself cry.

There it was. She was strong enough to do something he was trying to work up his strength to do. He took the book from her hands and tossed it aside. It landed with a great thud that didn't seem to faze either one of them.

She turned on her heel to walk away from him, afraid she couldn't keep her composure. He grabbed her by the wrist and turned her into him. Her face hitting his strong chest as she weakly put her arms around his waist. He bowed his head and breathed in her scent of white roses. He kissed her hair.

"I am so sorry." He whispered.

"You didn't do anything." She said simply.

"I shouldn't have let last night happened." He said.

"I'm glad you did." She said her words muffled by his shirt. "I wouldn't want to hate you, because I don't. Quite the opposite I-" She was cut off by him.

"No, no please don't say it. If I hear that then I will make some very bad decisions, ok decisions that will only end up getting you hurt and I can't live with myself if that happens. I can't. Look at me ok, I'm not good enough for you ok, I'm a bad guy, and you don't want me. Just trust me, don't ask questions just trust me. It is dangerous for you to be anywhere near me right now." He took her face in his hands and held her head up, as he finished he brushed a stray curl from her eyes.

She stepped back holding onto his wrists.

"I'll trust you. But I mean maybe I can help you I mean whatever is going on I'm sure I've dealt with worse I mean have you seen who my best friend is?" She had her mind made up until she saw him, and then everything went fuzzy.

"No Hermione you can't help me." He said sternly, he had to be strong; it was for her safety even if it was killing him. He stepped back and broke free from her hands. "You need to stay away from me, go back to insulting me in the halls, go back to the way it was before I started all of this, it's what is best for you." He saw the tears slowly begin to roll from her eyes, as she quickly whipped them away. He felt as if his insides were slowly being tarred out.

She hated the idea of them going back to the way they were. She could see in his eyes that he was desperately trying to keep her out, keep something away from her.

"That's what you want?" She asked shakily.

He knew what he wanted to say would only end up hurting her. He wanted to say no you crazy woman it's the complete opposite of what I want. What I want is you, every part of you forever. He wanted a life with her. But he knew that if he said anything else other than what he was about to say she might be put in harm's way.

"Yes. That's what I want." He said coldly.

_Goodbye love. _He thought silently.

She couldn't stand it any longer. "Fine." She said as she ran out of the room.

TBC review please!


	25. Chapter 25

After that painful conversation they both went their separate ways. From the outside it was as if nothing had changed. But that wasn't true of course everything had changed for the two of them. They watched each other from afar in secret. Stolen glances were exchanged with extreme caution so as not to let the other know they were looking at them, or concerned with each other in anyway. He watched as she laughed with her friends, seeing her smile was bittersweet. He wanted her to be happy, but he also wished desperately that he could play a part in making her smile, in making her happy. He had convinced himself he was going insane, but sometimes he swore he caught her looking at him, those warm brown eyes full of concern, worry, and conflict.

Time passed on for her much like it always had, but something was different about the passing days, weeks, and months now. She found herself constantly thinking about him, even though she tried her hardest not to. He would be in her dreams, in her thoughts, and she would have to snap herself back to reality, with each time getting harder. She tried to not look at him, but she couldn't help herself. They were no longer potions partners, something Snape pulled she was sure of it, some bullocks about Draco finishing the class's requirements early. She watched as the handsome man she now loved grew a tad frail. She was certain no one would notice the subtle changes, that where painfully obvious to her. His eyes were distant and icy cold, they were only cold when he was trying to block something. His perfect milky white skin had become paler with dark circles forming under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept in months. She tried not to worry about him, he didn't want her, or her concern she told herself over and over again. But still she watched him, hoping that she'd catch him looking her way. She only saw him staring off into the distance, not bothered with anything going on around him. He looked lost almost, all the passion gone from his features.

He was sitting in the library's restricted section, doing some research on repairing dark magical objects. He was nothing if not a good compartmentalizer; he allowed his bottled up caged in emotions to come out only as determination and drive towards his mission. He was getting close to accomplishing his first task of repairing a vanishing cabinet, which was now kept in the room where he'd made love to the first woman he'd actually felt anything for. Just then he felt a book smack him across the back of his head.

"What the fuck?" He lightly shouted while rubbing his head.

"That is for totally abandoning your position as my wing man." Blaise said as he casually tossed the book over the one his best friend was reading.

"Oh I'm sorry Blaise let me get right on getting some pussy for you… oh wait I've got to smuggle some bloody death eaters into the castle and then off one of the greatest and most beloved wizards in the world." He said while angrily scowling at him.

"Woah mate I was just trying to lighten up your mood, you've been completely comatose lately!" He exclaimed with his hands up in mock surrender.

Draco looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Not that I don't know why." Blaise stated calmly. "I just figured I'd try and cheer you up a tad, I mean at least get a few shags in mate, you have a rep to protect after all you God you." He finished still trying to lighten the mood.

"I have no interest in shagging anyone right now Zambini, thanks for the concern." Draco said in a monotone voice while staring straight through Blaise.

"What happened to going after Granger, I mean I thought you were going to take a shot at bedding the mudbl-" Blaise was cut off by Draco standing up and grabbing him by the shirt roughly.

Draco felt a rage inside him like he never had before. Blaise was like a brother to him, but anything against her, even the slightest negative notion ripped at his insides. He spoke and his voice was laced with the torment over letting him go.

"Don't call her that." He finished as he let go of his best friend.

Blaise took a step back totally taken aback by his friend's sudden outburst. "Ok so I'm going to save my attempt at kicking your ass for later cause I know you have a lot on your plate right now and well I'm an excellent lover who _is_ going to shag tonight, and you're a dirty fighter. But would you care to explain the dramatics?"

Draco sat back down and bowed his head covering his face with his hands.

Blaise continued, "The last time you acted human, was when you were talking about her. I mean did you try and fail? I don't get it, but clearly there is some sort of connection between Granger and your recent zombie like tendencies."

Draco groaned, "Ugh I want nothing more than to die right here and now."

"Oh Merlin you did fail didn't you? Hah did she hex your dick off or something?" Blaise asked eyes wide.

"Nooooo. I've literally never been in more pain just having a conversation Zambini."

"Would ya just tell me Malfoy!"

"I can't. I just can't Blaise. It would have some pretty serious repercussions."

"Are you seriously telling me, your best friend that you can't tell me if you bedded Granger or not? I'm hurt, I really am. And it does bring up some more questions if I'm being honest Draco. Why exactly can't you tell me? I've known you forever, and I know when you're lying, and you already said you didn't fail, so why would Draco Malfoy _the_ sex god of slytherin not wanna brag about a conquest, quite possibly the biggest conquest you've ever had?" Blaise rambled on in a condescending tone. Draco didn't know how much longer he could stand to hear him talking about her, it was bad enough he couldn't keep his own thoughts in check.

Blaise continued on with his rant raising his voice now. "Which would lead one to assume there is some big secret reason you don't wanna talk about it, and with your reaction back there to me calling her a mu-" Seeing Draco abruptly stand up caused Blaise to quickly rephrase. "I mean me calling her that… my brain is leading me to think that you have developed some sort of feelings for her.

Draco was incredibly angry but he tried to keep his cool, and he could lie a lot better than Blaise gave him credit for.

"You know me so well yet your conclusion is completely off base; I don't have feelings, especially not for some girl with bushy hair who was a lousy shag not worth the breath to tell you about it Blaise."

As soon as the words left Draco's mouth a loud thud could be heard from right next to the pair. Draco quickly looked over to see the copy of the fairytale he had given Hermione.

TBC-sorry for the delay!


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione had decided to take herself to the library to do a bit of light reading, it always cheered her up. She was headed back towards the restricted section when she heard a voice that was unmistakable to her ears. She hadn't heard it in quite a while; it felt nice to hear his deep voice again. She couldn't make out the words, but from his tone she thought he sounded angry. She kept a slow and quiet pace heading back towards her destination. His words were getting clearer. He wasn't alone. She heard Blaise talking.

"I mean me calling Hermione that… my brain is leading me to think that you have developed some sort of feelings for her." They were talking about her. She smiled to herself briefly, even though she knew Draco would most likely deflect Blaise's question it was nice to know she would be in his thoughts. She heard his voice come out slow, cool, and calm.

"You know me so well yet your conclusion is completely off base; I don't have feelings, especially not for some girl with bushy hair who was a lousy shag not worth the breath to tell you about it Blaise."

Hermione's anger swelled, she was surprised at how bad she felt hearing those words. She hadn't expected some scene out of a romantic comedy where Draco would confess his undying love for her, and his complete indifference to his parent's prejudices as he took her in his arms and would kiss her passionately, as the screen faded to black. The couple would live happily ever after, as the people watching would feel a renewed faith in love as they exited a dark theater.

But this was the real world, and she expected a lie, or a threat thrown Blaise's way. She was a realist and she often wrangled in her unrealistic dreams. She was not prepared for what she heard. She did not expect to hear the scathing insults hurled at her.

She wouldn't just sulk in a corner pretending she hadn't heard what just came out of his mouth. She was a strong confident woman, who had clearly made a huge error in judgment. She couldn't believe him; she had completely changed her views of him. He had sent so many mixed signals she didn't know which was up or down. But she knew she was angry. She curled her fist around the old book Draco had given her and threw it down next to him with a force and accuracy that would make both Ron and Ginny proud. She quickly turned on her heel exiting the library quickly as the hot tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to forever cascade down her face like a waterfall.

His heart dropped into his stomach. Only one person could've thrown that book. He got up immediately grabbed the book and began to chase after her, hoping she had only heard the bare minimum of the conversation with Blaise.

"Hermione! Hermione!" She could hear his footsteps behind her as he chased after her shouting.

She increased her pace. She couldn't look at him. Hearing him shout after her was stirring up to many emotions. She feared that if she were to look into his icy blue eyes she would crumble. She didn't want to crumble she wanted to move on, whatever pull she felt towards him she would have to find a way to overcome, because he must not feel anything of the sort towards her in return.

"Hermione would you wait! Would you please wait? I didn't know you were there!" He shouted desperately as he caught her arm before she could turn out of the empty corridor.

"Oh you didn't know I was there! That makes it so much better!" She spat her voice dripping with angry sarcasm. She tugged at his grip on her arm unsuccessfully, avoiding making eye contact.

"Hermione what was I supposed to say huh?" His question slightly fishing to be sure of what exactly she had heard. His voice sounded so soft no one would even be sure it was in fact Draco Malfoy. He dripped his head lower to try and look into her eyes; she looked further down to the ground. She was still struggling to release herself from his physical hold on her. Little did he know he had a much stronger hold on her she was battling as well. He tried to place his hand on her cheek to get her to look at him. He felt that her cheek was wet. She was crying. A lump the size of fist formed in his throat. His self-loathing growing, suddenly feeling her soft hand crack against his face, a feeling he had felt before, it stung much more this time around. "You've gotten better at that." He said finally seeing the hurt and anger in her deep brown eyes.

She inhaled sharply her cheeks painted a bright shade of red. "Pretty much anything other than what you said. I mean why not just call me a Mudblood Draco I mean really. Crack against my hair, and making love to me, oh no wait I'm sorry shagging me. I mean come on you can do so much better. I'm not worth your breathe right." She inched her face closer to his with each word she said. By the time she got to the word breath he could feel hers on his lips.

He was relieved she had come in on the end of the conversation, he had no idea how he would handle her if she had heard everything that had been said. But his relief didn't last long because he realized he wasn't in a good position with her hearing what he had said about her. His blood began to boil when he thought that she would really believe his words were his true feelings.

"I got into that whole mess back there because I lashed out at Blaise for calling you that!" He was angry that she would even think he would ever call her that again. He truly just wanted to protect her. "Do you really think I feel that way? C'mon Ms. I know everything , why don't you use that great big brain of yours to think about how that situation back there would've played out if I would've answered him truly."

Hermione swallowed hard looking away from him. He got even closer to her, if that was even possible. "Truly? I don't know what truly is for you Draco!" She yelled in his face. "You could've just ignored him." She offered.

"Don't you think if it was that simple I would've done it? I may not get 100 points every time a question is asked but I'm not stupid I know how to get people off my back." He said angrily.

"Yeah including me right, played me real good didn't you!" She yelled her voice becoming hoarse.

"No I didn't!" He said frantically.

"Yes you did!"

"Woman are you listening to anything that I'm saying?"

"You did Draco! Almost everything you did and said contradicts another thing that you did or said and I never know how to feel about you my brain says one thing I feel another I can't take this anymore! What you said back there was awful and it hurt and I don't want to continue down this road anymore you make me so unsure! And ughh I know I just hit you back there but I wanna do it again you just ughhhhh! You played me! You don't have any sort of positive feelings for me! "

"Ohh you've got everything figured out don't ya Hermione. Well you're certainly one of the smartest people I know but when it comes to figuring out how people really feel about you I think you just might be the dumbest."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but quickly had Draco's hand covering her mouth and her back gently against the wall they were near.

"You can't even tell when someone's in love with you." He said quietly looking into her eyes; he then turned to leave her stunned.

He then turned around and walked a few steps back towards her.

"It's good though, really. Because I'd be putting not only my pathetic life in danger but I'd be putting yours in danger as well. And I won't do that." He finished sternly.

TBC-Please review, thank you to all of the readers who review it is really very nice to hear from you guys. :)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: So, so sorry for the late update. Finals, holidays, again sorry. Back on track I promise.

His words hung in the atmosphere of the cold hallway. Hermione was still against the same cold stone wall as when he had been there, but he'd been gone for hours. She let the wall hold her whole weight until she let her legs slide out from underneath her. She sat there, she didn't know for how long. She didn't know why he got to her so bad, why everything with him involved left her feeling so off balance. She couldn't make sense of it, no matter how long she sat there.

He said that he loved her. Not in so many words, but he had said it. He'd said it accompanied by an insult. She decided it would be best if she let that go for the time being. He said so much she didn't understand in his last little statements. She replayed his last words in her head.

"_It's good though, really. Because I'd be putting not only my pathetic life in danger but I'd be putting yours in danger as well. And I won't do that."_

Something was off about him when he'd turned back and said that to her. His voice was deeper than usual; it came out very dark, very serious. His steel blue eyes had become icy and dark over the time they spent apart, but when she he spoke those words they were fiery almost glazed over and glowing. There was something behind his words trying to get out through those eyes she loved. She just knew it.

She began to feel like her she spent all her time consumed in thoughts of him. It was strange considering how little time they'd actually spent together. It felt strange to her at first, but she now welcomed them. She usually got bored thinking of other guys, the ones in her life had become so predictable so fast. Even when she despised Draco, he was never predictable, she liked the uncertainty she felt when she was near him. The way her heartbeat could be felt in her finger tips had become her favorite feeling in the world.

She curled one leg slightly underneath her, followed slowly by the other. She put on hand on the ground and stood herself up. She turned the corner of the slow deserted hallway by the library. It was extremely cold; she felt her arms cover in goose bumps. They usually only popped up around him, she smiled to herself.

She walked quietly back to the Gryffindor common room, she said the password and as the portrait door swung open she was met by the faces of her three best friends.

"Hermione where were you all day? You missed class." Ginny said worriedly looking at her friend.

"I-" Hermione began wide-eyed. She had forgotten all about classes.

"Yeah _you_ missed class, Hermione _you_." Harry said with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah Mione', we thought someone might have kidnapped you." Ron said with a hint of laughter in his voice and a small smile.

"Oh would you two shut up, seriously Hermione where were you, they kept bugging me in the halls trying to see if I knew where you were. Like I was hiding something from them, last time I checked I'm the one perpetually left out of loop." Ginny finished crossing her arms over her chest.

Hermione had to think fast for the first time this day; she actually succeeded at a clear coherent thought.

"I just had a headache that's all; I was in the infirmary most of the day." She said quickly finishing with a light smile. That she hoped would read thanks for your concern but kindly drop the subject.

Harry and Ron seemed to exchange a confused glance.

"But we went up there at lunch, we didn't see you in there, it was pretty empty."

"Oh well I went and got a potion to fix me up, and then I went to study, you know I hate being behind." She said quickly.

This seemed to assuage everyone's concern, as they laughed.

"When have you ever been behind in your life Hermione?" Ginny said smiling.

"You could have a whole month of sick days and still be ahead of everyone Mione'" Ron said laughing.

"Agreed, and a lifetime ahead of Ron." Harry confidently stated.

"Oh but you're still going to Slughorn's party tonight right? I mean your headache is gone right? Oh please don't bail Hermione." Ginny said walking over grabbing Hermione on her arm.

She had completely forgotten about Slughorn's party tonight. It was the last thing on her mind. Nothing else was on her mind besides Draco and her encounter with him earlier. But she knew she couldn't turn it down without raising suspicions after today, the last thing she needed was people poking at her trying to figure out what was going on. She wasn't sure she knew anything at all about what was going on.

"Of course Gin." She smiled weakly as she was pulled upstairs to get ready.

Draco found himself in the cluttered Room of Requirement. Being in here messed with his mind; it was a combination of the true beginning and the true ending of his life. He would sit in there repairing the hideous black vanishing cabinet in a mess of a million dark and dusty objects, when suddenly his thoughts would wander to her and the room transformed to the replica of his bedroom. And he could smell white roses, he could smell her.

He slammed his eyes shut and slung his head back hitting the closed cabinet doors. He had said way too much back there. He had no idea what came over him. He shouldn't have chased after her. He should've just let her go, it would've been better for her. But he didn't want her to hate him, even if he was just delaying the inevitable.

He let himself slide down the vanishing cabinet holding his head in his hands. He tugged on his hair and rubbed his eyes. It was like he had a permanent headache ever since he started his repairs on the cabinet. He turned his head back and tilted it up at the monstrosity he had constructed. This thing, that he fixed, would bring horror into the school. It would bring horror into her school. It would ruin his life; he was doing a bang up job at ruining hers as well.

He suddenly got up to his feet and bounded out of the room. He couldn't stand to be around that thing anymore.

He was walking down the abandoned cold hallways when he saw his godfather turn the corner. The last person he wanted to see right now who uttered something he was dreading for some time now.

"Tonight."

TBC- please review, next chapter soon


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione had begun getting ready. A party was the last thing on her mind, but she didn't want her friends to begin speculating what was very much on her mind. As she slipped in to her coral dress with gold details in front of the mirror she was haunted by memories she had been trying to repress for months now. It seemed as if it got harder every day. Every brush of her skin felt foreign, not right. If she was being honest with herself she knew why, because it wasn't the touch she wanted, his touch. Her hair brushed against her back as she put half of her curls up, and she thought of his hand brushing her hair away from her collar bone as he placed hot kisses on her skin. She had never felt anything like his touch. It had changed something in her, but she didn't know what exactly.

Her mind was flooded with thoughts of him. All the thoughts of him she wouldn't dare allow herself to think all rushed in at once. It was like this wall she had built up inside her head came crumbling down in a weak moment. She could smell him, taste him, and feel his skin. It was as if she was there in that room with him on that wonderful night, that wonderfully beautiful disastrous night. The night she had made love to the enemy, the night she let her body choose what she was going to do, the night the brainy ignored all her logic, the night she let her feelings guide her. She was completely exposed. Exposed to someone she was supposed to hate. She didn't fully understand it but she never felt more alive.

She turned around to get her make up bag and caught a glimpse of her scar. Something she had in common with him, they were scared by the same man. That same man that happened to be his death eater father, and just one of the thousands of reason that they would more than likely never have anything together again, she had screwed up.

She had let her guard down. She had let her guard down with the one person she should have been the most guarded with. Draco Malfoy, everything about that name should have sent her running. She should have been more careful, more logical, and more protective of herself. But she wasn't, not with him. He had changed though, he was different with her. Even if it was just in that brief window of time he had been different, possibly he had done just the same with her. Maybe the Draco he had been with her was the unguarded Draco. _"Her Draco."_ She allowed herself to think.

She had allowed herself to look past the bluster and bravado that she had come to associate with him, because he had let his guard down. And it wasn't easy for him to do that, it couldn't have been. He had shared with her a part of him no one else had seen. But then the rug got pulled out from underneath her. The normal Hermione would have seen that coming, the normal Hermione wouldn't have ever done anything she did with him.

Maybe she was under some sort of spell…no she wished it was that simple. But it wasn't nothing was simple anymore, and in a way she was glad. For all the pain and confusion she was feeling, she didn't feel any regret. It just wasn't there. She had tried to hate him, to resent him, to feel any negativity towards him at all, but she just couldn't. Not anymore.

She sat down on her bed in her dress and her heels as the room felt like it was spinning underneath her feet.

All she could feel was want. She wanted him, wanted to be close to him, wanted to know him better. Wanted to help him, she wanted to help him even though she had no clue what he needed help with. But she knew it was something, it was all in his eyes. He wasn't himself. Well not the Draco she had come to know at least. She realized she couldn't say he wasn't himself with complete certainty, but she had to believe that.

"Hermione, you ready?" She heard Ginny call from down the stairs. She pulled herself up off the bed and was gone with one last look in the mirror.

"Tonight." Snape spoke in a clear low voice as he looked into Draco's eyes.

"Ominous, but would ya mind telling me what you're playing at? I don't exactly like being surprised by greasy haired men when I turn the corner." Draco sneered into Snape's face; he was in no kind of mood for any of his bullshit he brought along with him.

"Everything is happening tonight."

Draco's eyes widened in utter shock, "But that wasn't the plan!"

"Yes well the Dark Lord has changed the plan, and everything is now set to happen tonight." Snape drawled in his usual monotone, as if what he was saying didn't affect everything in their world.

"Why?" Draco said in a loud whisper his eyes frantically searching for an explanation.

"Draco I suggest you learn not to question his desires, just follow. You know what you're supposed to do correct?" Snape asked with a slightly quirked eyebrow.

Draco couldn't speak, he only nodded.

"Good." Snape said as he turned on his heel leaving Draco standing there feeling as if he'd been punched in the gut.

Draco was completely taken aback by Snape's words. He was supposed to have more time. This wasn't supposed to happen this month, let alone this very night. There was a fresh panic in his heart, his godfather's words repeated on a loop in his head as Draco wondered the castle franticly and aimlessly. He didn't know what he was going to do.

But he knew what he was going to do. He had to protect his mom. He was making his way towards the Room of Requirement. His mind was made up but it was killing his soul. The better part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and be the guy that he thought Hermione deserved a guy worthy of her company at the very least. But it was too late now, he had no choice. She would never love him. She would hate him. She would want to kill him. The worst part was he wouldn't even get to see her look at him with those warm chocolate eyes filled with her understanding and caring, perhaps even something more, if he ever got the chance to look into those fiery irises again he would only see hatred and contempt.

Slughorn's party was worse than Hermione had anticipated. Not only had her friends been pestering her every minute asking why she looked as if something was wrong, but she also had to deal with the off putting come-ons of Cormac Mclaggen. Every time she tried to get a peaceful moment at this dreadful gathering he would be there with some cheesy pick up line. It was god awful. When he wasn't spouting off some crap about her 'lady lumps' he was droning on about his accomplishments on the Quidditch pitch, she thought she'd gotten rid of him by standing in the corner with several large men, no such luck.

She was being delighted with the details of his daily sit ups when she saw Filch enter the room dragging someone in with him. The entire party fell to a whisper, except for Cormac, but Hermione had easily drowned everyone and everything out when she caught a glimpse of perfect platinum blonde hair. It was him. Without noticing it she had stopped breathing she was intently listening to the conversation about five feet from her.

"Found this one lurking about, says he was invited to your party." Filch said proudly.

"Ok, ok I was gate crashing." Draco said frantically.

She'd never seen him like that, frazzled; she could've sworn he looked worried. Their eyes met just as Cormac tried to snake his arm around her waist, she slapped it off with great force and returned her eyes to Draco.

She saw him smirk evilly and watched as his eyes lifted to meet Cormac's.

"Hey Mclaggen, quit boring Granger with stories of your nonexistent work outs, it's well know you use a glamour spell to put on those ripped abs, and you still can't manage to get laid."

Hermione began to laugh loudly as Draco smirked and winked in her direction, she was certain her friends were too distracted by their laughter to notice anything.

Snape stepped in between Filch and Draco at that moment offering to escort Draco out.

Hermione was beyond done with the party and decided she would follow Draco and at the very least thank him for making sure Cormac wouldn't continue bothering her. Besides if she was being honest with herself she needed to talk to him about their earlier interaction.

She was headed down the hallway towards the Slytherin commons when she heard voices the other way, so she began walking back. She peered around the corner hearing Snape and Draco arguing. She couldn't believe her ears.

TBC-please review! Any thoughts ya have send them my way.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I can't apologize enough for how late this is but I won't drag out the wait any longer with the laundry list of explanations & bore you with my life so I hope you all still care and here it goes…

"Are you trying to kill me? You must be, you stupid little boy!" Snape was saying in a loud shout like whisper.

"Oh come off it." Draco simply stated avoiding eye contact with Snape.

"You just risked everything! How could you be so careless as to get caught and make up some lame excuse about gate crashing? You need to be more careful! Tonight is the night. We cannot have anything cause a problem now. You have to ki-"

Draco cut Snape off mid-sentence; he couldn't bear to hear those words spoken out loud. It would only confirm what he already knew, that he was born to be a monster, and he would truly become one tonight.

"I know what I am doing tonight! He trusts me! Me, over everyone else! I was chosen!" Draco lifted up his dark black sleeve to reveal the dark mark illuminated by the moonlight peering into the castle. Brown eyes watched as the mark danced on his milky white skin.

Hermione's heart stopped beating. She lifted her hand to her chest, she felt icy cold and dead inside. She couldn't breathe she could barely keep herself from passing out at the sight of that-that thing on his arm. His arm! The arm that had encircled her numerous times, an arm she had fallen asleep in was home to that ugly heinous thing! But wait it couldn't have been there on that night…surely she would've noticed if it was. She racked her mind going over every image of that night.

He had kept his sleeves on; he had opened his shirt but never fully took it off. He hid it from her on purpose. How could she not know? How could she have been so stupid? Her mind was in a panic. She couldn't sort anything out. She felt as if her would was spinning and her body was being sucked down into this endless free-fall. She gripped the cold castle wall for support.

By the time she had gotten control of herself she realized they had left. She was slowly regaining all of her physical senses. The hot tears stung the corners of her eyes as the drafty castle sought to take their heat. She was desperately trying to bring out the logical Hermione that failed to exist whenever Draco Malfoy was concerned, but logical Hermione seemed to be less crushed and saddened and more filled with white hot rage. She suddenly felt herself pulled to the scene of her betraying everything she ever believed in, the room of requirement.

Draco stalked to the room of requirement; it was almost time to get the fellow death eaters into the castle through the vanishing cabinet. Part of him hoped in vain that it wouldn't work, but he was pretty sure in his magical repair skills and he knew what would happen to his mother if he failed and The Dark Lord's precious favorite boot lickers were harmed. His mind flashed to a horrid image of his mother lying bloodied as The Dark Lord's snake like features resembled a smile. Then out of mercy his mind went to an Image of Hermione, an image he'd seen earlier that night. She looked gorgeous at Slughorn's party. That's how he'd remember her, smiling and with a look in her eyes that made him feel like she was glad to have seen him, even for the briefest of moments. He'd seen that fire under those warm brown eyes. He stopped in front of the wall shut his eyes and willed the room of requirement to appear to him. The eyes he opened once inside were ice cold, dead to the world.

Hermione saw him come in, she was waiting there. It dawned on her that their relationship had evolved so quickly from hate to love it was doomed to cycle back to hate. She was overcome with rage seeing his beautiful deep blue eyes revert back to their ice cold former selves.

It was that split second that he saw her, eyes puffy and red, mascara running down his rosy cheeks. Rage filled eyes moved towards him in what must have been split second because he had no time to react before he was pushed onto the ground with a surprising amount of force from her petite frame.

"Surprised to see me?" She shouted down at him, her wand poised in front of her. "Yeah well imagine how I felt to see this on your arm!" With her wand she made slits in the fabric that was his black shirt.

"What how did you?" Draco asked confused.

"Oh how did I know? I followed you out of the party! Cause silly me I actually liked you hell I more than liked you! Well look how stupid I was. I swear to Merlin I don't know why I haven't hexed you into oblivion. No on second thought I do. Tell me Draco what were you chosen for?" She shouted.

"I can't." He said through cold eyes devoid of any feeling.

"Look at me." She demanded through grated teeth. "Don't you owe me that much? Or was that it the whole time. You had to get close to me for some reason, get information, plant something on me what? Tell me what you were chosen for Draco!"

"Oh I'm lucky enough to be chosen to kill Dumbledore for you know who because my father is a fucking incompetent servant and oh yeah if I don't succeed he is going to kill my mother."

Hermione was very confused she thought for sure it would explain why he went after her the way he did. This wasn't adding up.

"Well what does that have to do with going after me?" She asked.

"It doesn't. You weren't a game. Everything we had was genuine. It's the man I wish I could be, but I can't ok! I can never be that guy that was in this room that night Hermione it won't work! I have no way out. And you have to get out of here now before I'm forced to do something I don't want to do." These last words coming out his mouth described us perfectly yet again burning fiery passion to ice devoid of feeling.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Sorry for the delay.

Hermione's mind was spinning; she didn't know what to think. She was frozen.

"Hermione you have to get out of here. Look, hate me all you want just please leave. Go straight to your room and stay there. Don't try and alert anyone it's too late…and I just need you to be safe alright. Just please go." Draco said with his hands clamped around the tops of her petite but strong arms.

But he didn't need to hold her arms down. She was unmoving, like a statue in his arms.

"You can't possibly think I'll go straight to bed like nothing is going on Draco! You just told me you plan on killing our headmaster! And why wouldn't I be safe huh? Are you going to hurt me? It's not like any Death Eaters could get inside the castle! So is that it… you're going to kill me if I stand in your way? Because I'd like to see you try ferret!" Hermione was shouting so near to his face she was sure he could feel her hot breath on his pale skin.

"Oh for god's sake woman of course I'm not going to kill you! Can't you see I'm so stupidly in love with you I'd die before I'd kill you! However I don't think the small army of Death Eaters about to come through that bloody cabinet over there will have the same feelings for you as I do!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, looking over at the vanishing cabinet with uneasy eyes.

He'd actually said it. The words, he said he loved her. She felt as if the floor had dropped out from underneath her and she was free falling. Down. Down. Down. He'd said it. She felt it. But it could never be, and her heart ached.

"You love me." Hermione said quietly.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. His mouth hung wide open he felt as if he was losing what little of his mind he had left. "That's what you're choosing to focus on right now?!" He gave a weak smile that was full of worry.

"Right, sorry." Hermione said shutting her eyes. "Draco you can't do this!" She knew she had to try.

"Love, if I had a choice in the matter I wouldn't! But if I don't he'll kill me! Hermione he'll kill my mom if I don't! I have no choice! I have to do this! I have to kill him." His voice had become raspy with desperation, his blue eyes silently pleading. "And they will kill you as soon as they look at you, the Gryffindor muggleborn princess, even if they don't know you made a Slytherin pureblood death eater fall in love with you."

"You're not one of them." Hermione whispered quietly covering his left forearm with her hand. His eyes followed her hand, and retreated back to her brown orbs. "They're weak, you're strong. They're followers, you're a leader, and I love you too." She said in almost a whisper with heavy eyes that dropped away from his gaze.

She always could break down his walls.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She always had a plan, a back-up plan and a back-up to the back-up plan. But not for this, it was all too much. She didn't have time to process or research. She should've known this whole thing could've never ended in anything other than tragedy, so she did the only thing she could be sure was certain in her mind and her heart.

Draco felt the most excruciating mix of happiness and gut wrenching pain. She said it. Something he never thought she'd feel let alone say to his face. He was dying tonight either way, whether or not he took a killing curse to the chest. The only thing he could do now was keep her safe. He felt his wand tucked into the sleeve of his right arm.

He placed his hands on her warm cheeks trying to store every sweet memory of her in his mind for eternity. He brought her face up to meet his and placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled her into his embrace holding onto her for dear life as he saw smoke begin to seep from the vanishing cabinet. That was it. His life was no longer his. He had no more time left. He let his wand fall into his grasp as he felt her warm breath against his chest. He shut his eyes as he pointed his wand at her back and cast a spell so laced with love his ears almost didn't recognize the words, "Petrificus Totalus."

He felt her body stiffen under his arms as he caught her so as not to let her fall. He quickly moved her and covered her body with a piece of fabric lying about in the room of requirement.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to be safe. It was the only thing I could think of." Draco said.

He then walked over to the vanishing cabinet forcing himself not to look back at the girl he loved, frozen and covered. He faced the cabinet and watched as Death eaters entered Hogwarts. Most notably for Draco his Aunt Bella and Fenrir Greyback, his aunt was one thing but Greyback always unnerved him. He wasn't a full-fledged death eater, he doesn't carry the mark, and he simply wanted to align himself with Voldermort for more prey. Draco always hated being in close proximity to him, the way he looks, the way he breathes, everything about him he hated. He was a monstrosity that preyed upon children, not to mention he brings up Hermione far too much for Draco's liking, "the little pretty one." He'd say. Draco couldn't help the sneer that formed on his face as he looked at Greyback.

"What the bloody hell is your problem boy?" Greyback almost growled toward Draco.

"An overgrown mutt with an attitude problem." Draco replied.

Greyback moved and got into Draco's face.

"What did you just say you little bastard?"

"Why don't you tell me aren't dogs supposed to have superior hearing." Draco said plainly.

A couple of laughs could be heard from the surrounding death eaters. Draco enjoyed getting underneath his skin. His aunt Bella didn't seem to appreciate all the messing around going on as she stepped in between the two.

"Are you two finished? This is serious business the Dark Lord would not be happy to hear about this." She turned to face Draco with her crazy eyes staring straight into his; it sent a chill up his spine.

"She's right. We have things to do." Draco said looking around at them all.

"You mean you have things to do boy." Greyback started, "I may have to take a little detour, finally have a chance to fulfill a certain desire of mine." He finished with a smile.

"Just what are you playing at?" Draco asked.

"I've had my eye on a certain curly haired Gryffindor to satisfy my appetite for quite a while now, tonight is the perfect opportunity to pay her a little visit." He said with a sinister smile.

Draco felt his blood boil. He couldn't stand to hear that monstrosity even speak of Hermione.

"You won't do anything of the sort!" Draco yelled at Greyback eliciting confused looks among the crowd in the room of requirement.

Draco heard voices behind him begin to jeer at his remark, ramblings of jokes about him being like his father or him becoming a blood traitor.

"Enough!" Draco turned and yelled. "Now I do believe that I got you all in here for a reason. ONE reason." He said while eyeing Greyback with disgust. "I want everyone in this room to follow my orders or I will not hesitate to take you out. Especially you mutt, it would give me great pleasure! So please go after her, give me a reason to rid the world of your heinous face! This is my mission. I'm in charge. Is that clear?" Draco finished.

The room fell silent as he looked around not daring to seek out a hidden Hermione for even a fleeting glance.

"I'll take the silence as a yes. Now let's go." Draco said looking down at his wand.

As he readied himself to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Well done Draco." An icy whisper reached his ear his aunt's voice curling his stomach into knots. "Might just save this family after all."

TBC


End file.
